The Cop and the Robber
by TrueHound
Summary: It's been 2 years since Ryder's death in a tragic accident, and all the ex-PAW Patrol members have taken a job that suits their interests. Chase works as a homicide detective in Coastal City, together with Detective Silvex Knyght. Together they stumble upon things no one saw coming. From lost family members to corrupt police officers. Rated M for safety
1. Prologue

_**M:**_ **Hi all, Truehound here presenting my first story on Fanfiction: The Cop and the Robber.**

 **This will be a love story, so if you don't like that I advise you to not read it.**

 **I'd like to thank Silverwolf for his support and his permission to use his OC Silvex.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own PAW Patrol or Silvex**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

It is the year 2020, 2 years since the PAW Patrol disbanded. The entire team (Chase, Marshall, Sky, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Everest and Tracker) found their own way after Ryder's death. It was a tragic accident, but there was nothing anyone could do. Ryder had decided to go for a hike on his first day off in months when he tripped and fell down a 100-meter cliff. His funeral was beautiful, but it was the last time the entire team was together.

Since then, each ex-PAW Patrol member got a job they were good at. Rocky went to work for a successful company that specialises in revolutionary inventions. It's based in Europe, Rotterdam to be exact. He has risen to the rank of CFO, and he's the best in the business. Sky became a fighter pilot for the military. She turned out to be better than anyone else, which made her get recruited by the CIA's BlackOps division. Her record has been deleted and the whole world thinks she never existed. After Rubble left the PAW Patrol, he found a job in the construction business. He did what he was good at, but he had no idea that he was working to bury bodies for the Blackstreet Mafia. When he accidentally found out, he accepted a job to bury the bodies knowingly, the only difference was a bigger payday. He has been arrested and is currently serving a double life sentence for 43 counts of murder. Zuma became a water rescue dog working alongside the Marines. After saving the entire crew by diving under and disarming a bomb attached to the hull, he was not only awarded a Purple Heart and was also given a job as NCIS special agent. Tracker is the only one who stayed right where he was, in the jungle. He became the official park ranger soon after the PAW Patrol disbanded. Everest has followed her dreams of becoming a professional snowboarder, and she has won a total of 7 gold medals at the Winter Olympics. Marshall became a fire-fighter in Coastal City and was eventually put in charge of the station. Chase, who is also working in Coastal City, has become a K9 detective in the homicide department at the 9th precinct. He is currently partnered with detective Silvex Knyght, a young dark blue husky with beaming green eyes. He is about the same age as Chase. All ex-PAW Patrol members have lost contact with each other, except for Marshall and Chase. After Chase graduated from the police academy, he and Marshall ran into each other and have been in touch ever since.


	2. The first case

_**M:**_ **I literally uploaded this at the same time as the prologue, so I don't have much to say.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The first case

* * *

As Chase woke up, he yawned. He stretched out his paws when he hit something. As he looked to his left, he remembered he hadn't spent the night alone, and he could still smell the musk in the air. He l remembered clearly how Marshall called him and asked to come over. They had been hanging out for the past few months, ever since Chase graduated from the police academy. There had been quite some tension between them, since before the PAW Patrol disbanded. Until last night, when they celebrated Chase's promotion to detective. Last night, Chase finally confessed his feelings towards his best friend. As he looked at the white figure next to him, he had the feeling he could look at that cute face forever. But then Chase's favourite dally woke up. And just like his mate, he yawned and stretched out. Only then he saw Chase watching him.

"Good morning, Chase. Is something wrong?" Marshall asked, immediately worried about his lover.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking of how lucky I am to have you as a mate" Chase said with a light blush on his face. Chase then moved his face closer to Marshall's, and kissed him. Not just a quick peck on the lips, but a full blown mouth-to-mouth kiss. They both moaned as they kissed, getting more intense by the second. They started rolling around on the bed, first Chase was on top, then Marshall, then Chase again and so on. Both Marshall and Chase felt the heat in their groins intensifying, and they would've had another mating session if it wasn't for Chase's phone to start ringing.

"Beep-beep-beep"

"I'll ignore it" Chase said while continuing to kiss his mate. Marshall (who was on top at the time) broke away from Chase and gave him his phone.

"It's your job, you should answer it" Marshall said after looking who was on the other line.

"Fine, but we will continue this" Chase said. He then answered the phone "Hello, this is Chase"

"Sir, there has been a homicide at the parking lot of the Bon Vivant Hotel" a voice said over the phone

"Copy that, I'll be right there" Chase said as he ended the call "Sorry babe, duty calls"

"Don't worry about it, it's important. Tell you what, I'll make you some dinner when you get back" Marshall said as he got off Chase.

"I'd like that, but I don't know when I'll be off tonight" Chase replied as he too got out of bed.

"I'll figure out a way to handle that, don't you worry" the dally said as he gave Chase a quick peck on the lips.

The both then got dressed, Marshall in his firefighter's uniform. Chase was about to put on his uniform as well when he realised he didn't have to. So instead, he put on jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket. He put his modified Glock 17 in the pup pack on his back, as well as his handcuffs and his badge.

They went downstairs to have a quick breakfast before Chase hurried to the door. As Chase reached the door, Marshall leant in real close before the Sheppard could open it. He and Marshall then shared a small kiss before Chase headed out to work.

* * *

When Chase walked to his car, he had the feeling like someone was watching him. He quickly gazed upon the area around him, but nothing was out of the ordinary. The neighbourhood looked just as it always was at that time in the morning, Chase could see two neighbours across the street talking to each other in bathrobes with cups of coffee in their hand, some dogs were walking themselves, others were walking with humans. As usual, there were parked cars on the street, even though every house had a driveway and a garage. Everything seemed normal, so Chase ignored that feeling, and then drove off to work.

As Chase arrived at the Bon Vivant Hotel, almost the entire street was blocked off. There were police cars everywhere, as well as a truck from the morgue. Chase parked his car on the sidewalk and made his way through the crowd up to the yellow police tape. It was Chase's first day as a detective, but this wasn't his first crime scene. As a police officer, it was his task to secure a crime scene and let none of the civilians through the yellow tape. Said task now fell in on the shoulders of another officer, who was standing guard behind the yellow tape. As Chase walked up to the yellow tape, he was stopped by the officer.

"Please stop, sir. No civilians behind this tape!" the officer said as she blocked Chase's path.

"Well, I'm no civilian," Chase looked at her chest and read her nametag "Officer Cara". Chase then barked in a soft yet very specific way which opened his pup pack and revealed his badge.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry sir. I didn't know you were the new detective." Cara said as she tripped over her words. She then pulled up the yellow tape as a gesture Chase could walk through. Chase walked straight for the body covered by a large yellow blanket when he was approached by a golden retriever in a sergeant's uniform.

"Hello sir, I'm sergeant Wu. Are you the new detective?" the retriever asked Chase

"Yes, I'm the new detective. The name's Chase." Chase responded as he kept walking towards the body. "What do we have?"

"Well, when my brothers decided I should learn how to swim…" This made Chase stop in his tracks and look at Wu with a raised eyebrow, but Wu continued nonetheless "They threw me straight into the deep end." Wu had begun walking towards the body again, and Chase had no choice but to walk along.

"And what does this have to do with the case?" Chase asked, still with the raised eyebrow.

Chase then got to see the body, and right at that moment Wu answered his question: "Sorry for throwing you in the deep end, Detective"

Chase had seen quite some dead bodies over the years, but none so brutal. The victim was a labrador, but Chase only saw that from the driver's licence that was lying next to the pup. The entire labrador was covered in blood. At first, Chase thought it came from a nasty gash in his throat, but then he spotted multiple stab wounds all over his body. From potentially fatal wounds to mere paper cuts. As Chase was so focused on the body, he didn't hear another pup approaching.

"That gives a new meaning to the word overkill, don't you think?" Chase heard a voice behind him say. As Chase turned around, he had his first look at his new partner. He recognised him not only from his personnel file but also from the stories about him. He was Detective Silvex Knyght, and he was known as the greatest detective in all of Coastal City. He was the first canine to reach the rank of detective, and rumour has it that he passed up over six offers for becoming captain. According to every story, Silvex loved being a detective. "Hi, I'm Silvex, and I'm guessing you must be Chase?"

"Y-yeah, I'm Chase. Let me just say, it's an honour to be working with you." Chase said

"Well, I've seen your test scores, and you're pretty amazing yourself. Your file said you're an excellent marksman with any kind of ranged weapon, from a bow to a rocket launcher. It also said you're a natural at deductive reasoning, which is a trait that makes a great detective. So, if nothing else, this will be an interesting ride." Silvex proclaimed as he extended his paw to Chase, who shook it.

Silvex then shifted his attention to the reason they were there, the dead pup. "What do you make of this Chase?" Silvex asked

"Well, this doesn't seem like a robbery gone wrong, even though his wallet seems to be empty. He has a Coastal City driver's license, so he is from around here. The murder weapon was clearly a knife, and this doesn't seem professional. Yet, we are standing in a parking lot behind a busy hotel, and judging by the amount of blood, he was killed here." Chase started his observation

"So? Does something seem off to you?" Silvex asked

"Well, if he was stabbed I don't know how many times, then why did no one hear him? Unless the killer slit his throat first, and then made all those cuts to make it seem unprofessional. In that case, we could be dealing with a professional hitman, or even a trained assassin." Chase speculated.

"Like I said, sorry for throwing you in the deep end, Detective" Sergeant Wu said, who had overheard the whole thing.

"There's not much we can do here, let's get back to the precinct. I assume you have your police car?" Silvex asked Chase "And I trust it's not a patrol car?"

"It's the black Mercedes parked on the sidewalk around the corner" Chase replied

Chase and Silvex then walked through the crowd back to Chase's car. Chase instinctively looked at everyone in the crowd. No one stood out, so Chase didn't pay attention to it.

As they reached the car, Chase was about to get in the driver's seat when Silvex stopped him.

"I'm driving" Silvex said as he held out his paw.

Chase didn't even try to protest, as he handed Silvex the car keys. Chase then walked around the car and took a seat in the passenger seat. He put on his seatbelt, as did Silvex. It was a 15 min drive back to the precinct. During this time, Silvex asked some questions about Chase, and Chase asked some back.

"So, Chase, do you have any family?" Silvex asked

"No, not really. I do have an aunt and uncle with two children living overseas, but I never really liked them. My parents and sister died in a terrorist attack six years ago, right before I joined the PAW Patrol" Chase said

"Oh yeah, I read that in your file. You were the police pup in the PAW Patrol weren't you?" Silvex replied. "Did they ever catch the guy who killed your family?"

"They didn't have to, it was a suicide bombing" Chase replied. "How about you, do you have any family?"

"Well, not that I'm aware of. My mother died giving birth to me and my siblings, and my father tried to take care of us as best he could. We were living on the streets back then. But those streets belonged to the Blackstreet Mafia, and my father refused to pay them the 'protection' money they asked for. As a result, they came to our house one day and set it on fire. I was with my father at that time, and he brought me outside to safety. He went back in, but he never came out" Silvex told Chase

"I'm sorry to hear that, Silvex" Chase said

"At least he died quickly, he was shot through the head by some thugs. Those same thugs are currently serving a double life sentence in Iron Heights, same as your old friend Rubble." Silvex said as he looked at Chase to see his reaction.

"Oh trust me, if I ever cross paths with Rubble again, I'll make him pay for what he did to the PAW Patrol name!" Chase growled. Silvex noticed Chase had clenched his fist it looked like there were fires burning in his eyes. After this cheery note, they drove in silence for a while. As Chase looked out the window, his mood turned sad when he saw what had become of his home. There were drug dealers on every corner, prostitutes on every sidewalk, homeless people in every alley, the city really had gone to shit.

"It's sad, how a great city like this became so rotten in the core." Silvex broke the silence

"I still don't get why the police don't do anything about it" Chase said

"You are aware that you're part of the police, right? Anyways, I don't think all the cops want things to change. With the power of the badge to wield, there will be a lot of temptation to switch sides, and some cops will" Silvex said

"You mean there is corruption in the force?!" Chase asked on a louder volume than was normal, Silvex could clearly see that he was really upset by this.

"There might be, but the IA department will take care of it. I hope." Silvex said, clearly ending the conversation. Which was appropriate, seeing as they had just arrived at the parking lot behind the precinct.

As they got out, Chase still felt like he was being watched. He looked around, but the only life were other cops, all doing their own things.

* * *

"Yes sir, I'm in the parking lot and I have eyes on Chase. But sir, there is a… complication…" a pup spoke into his phone.

"What is it?" a harsh voice spoke from the other end of the call.

"You see, he's been partnered with Silvex…" the pup said

"WHAT?! How could that happen?!" the voice said

"It seems an unknown player has anticipated our moves, and prevented them." The pup spoke

"Well then, keep an eye on them until further notice." The voice said

"Yes, sir!" the pup said as he ended the call "Well Silvex, you're a pain in the ass, but you do tend to keep things interesting…"

* * *

 ** _M:_ I hope to be uploading this as much as I can, and I hope you guys like it so far. See you in the next chapter**


	3. The investigation begins

_**M:**_ **Hi all, TrueHound here bringing you Chapter 2**

 **In this chapter, I'll be introducing two characters who'll play a major part in this story, but who is for you to figure out.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The investigation begins

* * *

As Silvex and Chase walked into the police station, they were greeted by a man in a suit.

"Ah, you must be Chase" the man said as he bent down and held out his hand. Chase shook it. "I'm Captain Xavier, and I'm in charge of the 9th precinct"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir!" Chase said

"Silvex, can I have a word with you?" Xavier asked, his focus now lying on Silvex.

"Sure, but I'll first show Chase to our desks" Silvex said. He had no love for his captain, and he wasn't hiding it. Xavier, however, hated Silvex even more.

"Just be quick about it" Xavier said as he stormed off.

"Did you just disobey a direct order from your superior?!" Chase whispered to Silvex.

"Remember what we talked about in the car? Well, I think he's one of those cops" Silvex whispered back as he started walking. "But let's drop it for now, we have work to do."

"So, where are we sitting?" Chase asked

"Right here" Silvex said as he stopped at two desks specifically made for dogs. They were two oak wooden desks, each with a high-tech computer and any other office stuff they might need. Both desks seemed unused, except for one where a newspaper article was hanging. Chase walked past the desk with the article and took a seat at the second desk. As he passed it he managed to read the title of the article, which read: "Blackstreet's fire shocked Coastal City". Chase guessed the article was about the death of Silvex's family, and he thought it wouldn't be smart to ask him about it.

"Let's review the evidence first, see if we get any leads" Chase said

"Alright then, all the officers found at the scene was a key, a credit card and a pack of cigarettes" Silvex said, summing up what they found.

"Do we have any fingerprints or DNA? Or did we hear back from the M.E.?" Chase asked

"The physical evidence is on it's way to the lab, and the body hasn't even arrived at the morgue yet" Silvex said "Our job is now to find out as much as we can about the victim, and to figure out who would want him dead" As Silvex said this, he booted up his computer and started a program called: "PeopleSearch".

"What was the name of our vic?" Silvex asked Chase, who quickly looked through his notes.

"Jeremy Griffin" Chase said as Silvex typed it in. Together they watched as the page was loading until it showed a match.

"He has no priors, not even a parking ticket. He lives alone, outside gang territory, all he has is a younger sister" Silvex sums up "Hold on, there is something on his credit card bill. Apparently, he spent his limit of 10k this week, all at once."

"Could it be drug related, or maybe he hired someone for a hit?" Chase wondered out loud

"Let's see where he spent it" Chase said as Silvex clicked on the expense. Another loading window popped up. Then it showed the result. "It sais he spent it in a place called "The Pearl Royale", whatever that is"

Sergeant Wu had just returned from the crime scene and was walking by right as Chase said this. "You haven't heard of The Pearl Royale?! It the best jewellery shop in town! It is the place for buying jewellery, either for yourself or for your partner" Wu said as he stopped at their desks.

"And how would you know this, Wu? I don't believe you're in a relationship" Silvex asked the sergeant

"Uh… Well… You see… Never mind, guys. See ya" Wu then continued his route towards the cantina, albeit a little faster than usual.

"That was weird, but it may have helped us significantly" Chase said "Let's see if we can't find an address online"

/

"Beep-beep-beep"

"Yes, sir?" A pup cloaked in shadows answered his phone

"I have new orders for you" a voice on the other end said

"What are they? Can we finally kill Silvex?" the pup asked

"NO! You are to keep watch over them, and when you hear from me, you'll have to keep Silvex occupied. This mission is more important than your life, understood?" the voice said

"…" the pup didn't say anything

"Is that understood, Officer Louis Stillburg?" the voice said, even more strict than usual

"…Yes, sir!" Officer Stillburg said

"Bloodrazor out" the phone call was ended from the other side

/

As Silvex parked the car, Chase looked out the window at the shop they were about to visit. It was a white building, with a bar on it's left and a restaurant on it's right. It was standing in the middle of the street, overlooking the market square. "The Pearl Royale" was written in gold letters on top. On both sides of the door were windows with display cases behind them. On the windows itself were iron bars, with a coating of gold paint on them.

"So this is it, The Pearl Royale?" Silvex thought out loud

"Yes" Chase said "Do you think they'll tell us anything without a warrant?"

"I doubt it, but it depends on the person behind the counter. If we're lucky, we'll talk to someone who has been helped by the police and would, therefore, tell us what we need to know. If we're not lucky, we'll be asking a former convict or something. Then we'll have no choice but to come back with a warrant" Silvex replied as they started walking towards the store. Chase looked at the people that were sitting at the café and restaurant next to the jewellery shop, and he noticed there was something off about them. There were four men in total that stood out, two on each side and they were all sitting on the sides of the terrace closest to the Pearl Royale. They were all wearing suits with what seemed like Kevlar vests underneath. There were also some weird pointy things underneath their coats, which Chase thought were guns.

"Uhm, Silvex?" Chase asked

"So you noticed the four armed men sitting around the shop?" Silvex asked as he continued walking

"Yeah, you saw them too?" Chase asked

"For the trained eye, they are hard to miss" Silvex replied as he stopped in front of the door. The door opened automatically for the two pups, revealing the massive shop inside. The room was a lot bigger than it eyed from the outside, and it was loaded with jewellery. The walls were filled with treasures, and there were displays everywhere. As they entered, the counter was on their right, with a beautiful woman standing behind it.

"Hello there, can I help you?" the woman asked

"Yes, I am Detective Knyght, this is Detective Trigger, we are investigating the death of Jeremy Griffin and we would like to ask you some questions about a purchase he made here" Silvex said

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, but the name doesn't sound familiar. As for your questions, you'll have to take that up with my supervisor" the woman said as she pressed a button next to her microphone. "She'll be right over"

"So, what is your supervisor like, do you think she'll help us?" Chase asked

"Well, I don't think so, she always so by the books- Oh hey, Linda. These detectives are here for you" the woman's face paled when she had seen her boss approaching.

"So, Detectives, what can I do for-" Linda started before she was interrupted by Silvex

"Linda?! Is that you?!" Silvex asked

"Silvex? Has one of my employees been murdered?" Linda asked as she recognised him

"No, don't worry. But someone has been murdered, does the name Jeremy Griffin mean anything to you?" Silvex asked. During this entire reunion between the two, Chase didn't know what to do, so he just watched and listened as Silvex and Linda talked.

"I do remember him, he was looking for something special for his sister's birthday" Linda said

"And did he buy something?" Silvex asked

"Yes, he bought a golden Royale bracelet for ten grand" Linda said "Did you find it on him?"

"No, we didn't. So either he managed to give it to her, or the killer took it. Either way, were going to talk to his sister" Silvex said as he walked to the door "See you around, Linda"

"Not if I see you first" Linda said

"Do we know where his sister lives?" Chase asked Silvex

"No, but the database does. We'll just search her like we searched her brother" Silvex said

/

"So this is where his sister, what was her name lives?" Chase asked Silvex as he looked up at the dark grey building. "It's like living in the gutter"

"Her name is Jessie Griffin, and yeah, this is a dump" Silvex said as he too got out of the car.

As they entered the building, they saw a sign on the elevator with the word "deffect" on it, and decided to use the stairs. It was a long climb, but they eventually reached the 8th floor.

"Let's see…" Chase said as he walked through the corridor. "821, 823, 825, 827…"

"What's the matter, Chase? Did you forget what comes after 827?" Silvex joked. He then saw what Chase was looking at, and immediately pulled his gun out. Chase did the same as they saw the door wasn't locked. Silvex slowly opened the door, both him and Chase aiming their guns inside.

"Ugh, what is that smell?" Chase asked Silvex as he pressed a paw against his nose.

"That's the stench of death" Silvex said as he walked inside. "We have to clear this place room by room"

"Clear" Silvex yelled as he had checked his side of the apartment.

"Clear, but Silvex, you need to see this…" Chase yelled

"What is it, Chase?" Silvex asked as he walked towards the kitchen. Chase didn't need to answer, for Silvex already saw the corpse lying on the floor.

"H-he seems to have been shot through the head instantly, so the struggle that happened in the rest of the room wasn't because of him. My guess is that whoever shot him also took Jessie" Chase said

"We have to call this in" Silvex said before calling dispatch "We have a murder and a possible kidnapping"

* * *

 _ **M:**_ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I myself can't wait for the next one**


	4. The Breach

_**M:**_ **Hello all, here's the third chapter of The Cop and the Robber!**

 **I'm thinking of bringing Rocky into the story, and I already have a few ideas of how to do so.**

 **Oh, before I forget, to the guest who left those hateful reviews:**

 **What were you trying to accomplish? Were you trying to stop me from writing, or just to kill my mood? Either way, you failed. My advice, either don't look at this kind of stories, or find something better to do with your life.**

 **Now that that's out of my system, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The breach

* * *

"Recruits, line up!" Bloodrazor yelled. All the recruits instantly lined up, all but one.

"You, recruit 792, why do you disobey a direct order?!" Bloodrazor yelled as he walked towards the recruit.

"I told you, I'm no recruit, and my name most certainly is not recruit-792!" the husky yelled back at his superior.

"Well then, I guess you're going into the pit" Bloodrazor said. This made the husky's face turn pale, and caused his knees to shake.

"P-please s-sir, n-not the pit, a-again!" the husky said as he started trembling in fear.

"You know the rules, you disobeyed me and you will now pay the price" Bloodrazor said as he called for the guards. "Take him to the pit, now!"

"Yes, sir!" the guards said as they picked the husky up and dragged him towards the door.

"P-please, sir, g-give me another chance" the husky said as he tried to escape, but the guards' grip on him was too powerful. Bloodrazor had already turned his head back towards the other recruits, and ignored the husky completely. "Nooooooooooooo…"

* * *

It was a complete chaos at the apartment complex. The CSI teams were working on the body and the rest of the apartment, while officers were securing the scene and searching the other apartments. Silvex and Chase, however, were nowhere near the apartment building. They had returned to the now empty precinct to go over the evidence once more, to see if maybe they missed something.

"Nothing from the lab yet?" Chase asked Silvex as they were both looking through the case file.

"Nothing new since the last sixteen times you asked me, and I've been sitting here next to you the whole time" Silvex replied without even looking at Chase. "We need to find a lead, it's our only chance to get the girl back"

"I think I might have something…" Chase said as he dropped the file and booted up his computer.

"What is it?" Silvex said as he too dropped the file and walked over to Chase's desk.

"The credit card we found at the scene, it doesn't match the credit card registered to our vic" Chase said "Could it belong to the killer?"

"Beep-beep-beep" Silvex's phone went off. Silvex answered it and put it on speaker, so both he and Chase could hear it.

"Silvex? This is Rachel from forensics" the voice, apparently Rachel's said

"This is Silvex, what do you have?" Silvex asked

"Well, the found credit card was clean of prints and DNA, so nothing forensics can do there. The pack of cigarettes had plenty of fingerprints and DNA on it, but it had been there for at least a week, so that's not useful either" Rachel said

"So, bottom line, you've got nothing?" Silvex interrupted Rachel

"On the contrary, Silvex. You should be more patient. The key you guys found might have been the jackpot, we lifted a clean print and matched it within seconds. It belongs to a certain Marcus Black" Rachel said as she hung up.

"Marcus Black… How do I know that name?" Chase wondered out loud

"He is one of the most influential players in the Blackstreet Mafia. The police have been after him for years, and now we finally have a way to get to him!" Silvex was clearly excited for this news.

"So what do we do now? Request an arrest warrant? Then we'll need a judge to sit down with us and have the guts to stand up to the mafia" Chase said "And finding that will be hard"

"Yes, that would be hard. But luckily, all we need is a judge who owes me a favour" Silvex said as he got out his phone and dialled a number.

"Judge Groves here, who is this?" the judge said as he answered his phone.

"Hello Mark, this is Silvex, I need a warrant" Silvex said

"A warrant? For whom?" Mark Groves asked

"Marcus Black, the mobster" Silvex said

"Marcus Black, seriously?!" the judge was clearly shocked. "You have a case against him?!"

"We do, and it's solid. So, will you sign the warrant?" Silvex asked hopefully

"But of course, anything to strike a blow at the Blackstreet Mafia!" the judge said "You'll have the warrant within the hour"

"Thanks, Mark" Silvex said as he hung up.

"What do we do now? Are we just going to sit here and wait for an hour?" Chase asked his partner

"Oh no, don't worry. We're going to assemble a SWAT team" Silvex said with a big grin on his face.

* * *

Silvex nor Chase noticed a certain pup watching them from a distance, too far to be noticed but close enough to hear everything they were saying. As Silvex and Chase walked off to assemble the SWAT team, Officer Stillburg left the room to make a phone call.

"Yes?" Bloodrazor asked

"Silvex and Chase completely fell for it. They have no doubts Jeremy Griffin was murdered by Marcus Black, so the plan is working perfectly" Stillburg spoke into his phone.

"Good" Bloodrazor replied

"Sir, if I may ask, what is the status of recruit 792?" Stillburg asked his boss

"No, you may not ask. Bloodrazor out" Bloodrazor said as he ended the phone call.

'Ugh, what a jerk' Stillburg thought 'Why do I even bother asking? He never tells me anything'

* * *

Chase and Silvex were standing right outside the warehouse where Marcus Black was supposedly hiding out. Marcus was smart, he had security cameras set up that covered the whole area, which would be a problem. But luckily, the CCPD has a few IT specialists, who only needed to do a bit of simple hacking. They put loops on all the cameras. Then, as a little bonus, they also disabled the electronic locks on the doors. The building had three entrances, each one covered by a SWAT team led by one of the three "guides". These guides were Silvex, Chase and Sergeant Wu, who had helped to assemble the SWAT teams. There were six squads of SWAT agents, who together formed three teams. Each of these teams was led by it's leader, and guided by one of the three guides. The teams were named team Alpha, team Beta and team Delta. Silvex would lead team Alpha, while Chase would lead team Beta. Team Delta was led by Sergeant Wu. The main entrance, the garage door, was Silvex and team Alpha's target. The side entrance was for Chase and team Beta, and the backdoor would be breached by Wu and team Delta. Silvex was in charge of the operation, so he would give the order to move in.

"Team Alpha, standing by" Silvex spoke over the radio

"Beta, standing by" Chase checked in as well

"Delta, standing by" Wu's voice sounded right after Chase's

"Alright, all units breach in 3… 2… 1… GO GO GO!" Silvex said, giving the sign to move in. All three SWAT teams charged in, catching the mobsters inside by total surprise. These mobsters were armed, of course, but their handguns were no match for the automatic weapons wielded by the SWAT agents. The SWAT teams charged towards the centre of the warehouse, while Silvex, Chase and Wu stayed behind and covered the entrances. But none of them had to do anything, no mobster got past the SWAT. They could hear the fire fight, but they didn't have a direct line of sight, so they didn't know the status of the mission. The fight lasted for about a minute, when it suddenly grew quiet. Silvex, Chase and Wu simultaneously left their posts to see the status of the operation, and even though they had seen quite some brutal murders, this even shocked them. All of the mobsters were dead, each one with a bullet wound in their chest, head or neck. But the real shock came when they realized their target wasn't among them.

"Shit, Black isn't here" Silvex said "Search the building, maybe he found a hiding spot"

"Or maybe he was never-" Chase started as he heard something above him. As Chase looked up, the first thing he saw was a metal walkway on the ceiling. The second thing was Marcus Black standing above him with a gun aimed at his head.

It was like time itself stopped, and Chase half expected his entire life to flash before his eyes. But it didn't. Sure, there was a string of memories flashing before him, but it wasn't his entire life. They were memories of memorable days in his life, some sad, other wonderful. They were the memories of the moment the PAW Patrol was formed, his first birthday since, several rescues, Ryder's funeral, when he ran into Marshall a few weeks back, when he was promoted to detective, when he and Marshall celebrated his promotion, and even this morning when he woke up next to his mat.

"Click" a simple metal sound snapped Chase out of his thoughts. He recognized the sound, it was the sound of a gun that was out of bullets. He saw Marcus release the magazine from the gun, only to put a new one in. But this time Chase was faster. Before Marcus could finish reloading, Chase had pulled his gun and instinctively pulled the trigger as it was aimed at Marcus. At first, nothing happened. But then Marcus slowly moved his left hand to his chest, only to feel blood. He stumbled back, with a look of total surprise in his eyes. He tried to say something, but no words left his mouth. He then fell backwards, off the walkway. After making the four-meter drop to the ground, he exhaled for the last time.

The next few minutes were a complete blur to Chase. All he could remember was SWAT agents coming from all sides, weapons drawn, asking what the hell happened. Then Chase felt Silvex next to him. He felt his partner's fur next to him, and it slowly brought him back to reality.

"Lower your gun, Chase" Silvex whispered in his partner's ear. Chase, who only then realised he was still holding his gun. He immediately dropped it, and it was only luck that it didn't fire as it hit the ground.

"Wu, you're in charge" Silvex said as he started leading Chase away from the body.

"But Silvex-" Wu started, but after seeing the condition Chase was in, he stopped his protest.

Silvex led Chase all the way to their car, and when they arrived, Silvex pretty much put Chase in the passenger seat. Silvex took his seat behind the wheel, and took his tablet from under his chair. He unlocked it and opened a file called "Detective Chase Trigger". It was Chase's personnel file, listing everything from blood type to past incidents. As Silvex thought, this had been Chase's first shooting.

"Are you alright?" Silvex asked his partner

"Yeah, I'm not hurt" Chase said

"That's not what I meant. You know you did what you had to, right?" Silvex asked as he looked at his partner.

"But I KILLED HIM! I killed someone! I took a life, how can I possibly justify that?!" Chase yelled as the build-up emotions seemed to burst out at once. "I should have aimed lower, or maybe I shouldn't have shot him at all! Maybe I should have died instead of him…"

"SHUT UP" Silvex yelled at Chase, who immediately stopped talking. "Do you think you're the only one to feel this way after their first shooting? Well guess what, you're not. Everyone is a complete wreck afterwards. So that doesn't matter. What does, is how you handle it. There is not a righteous man on Earth who does what is right and never sins"

* * *

Captain Xavier was sitting in his office, drinking from an empty cup of coffee as he read the report Sergeant Wu had just filed. He smiled as he realized their plan had worked out perfectly. Now that Marcus Black was dead, a world of opportunities had just opened up. It was a shame about the state Chase was in, but the gain weighed far heavier than the loss.

"Beep-beep-beep" Xavier's cell phone rang. He instinctively reached for the phone that was lying on his desk, only to realise the sound was coming from inside his desk. He unlocked his desk's drawer and opened it. Inside was another phone, a phone he only used for certain… associates.

"Yes?" Xavier said as he answered the phone

"Sir, officer Stillburg here, the operation was a complete success" Stillburg said

"I know" Xavier said. Only then he realised Stillburg didn't know who he was, but he might have already given away too much.

"Oh, well then, what are my orders, sir?" Stillburg asked

'Phew, he doesn't suspect anything' Xavier thought "Be as you were, Officer Stillburg"

"Yes, sir! Bloodrazor, sir!" Stillburg said as he ended the call.

* * *

 _ **M:**_ **So, the mysterious Bloodrazor's identity has been revealed: Captain Andreus Xavier. Seems like Silvex was right when he told Chase he believed their Captain was corrupt. And what was up with that first part, who is recruit 792? Stay tuned to find out!**


	5. As events unfold

_**M:**_ **And here I am again, bringing you the 4th chapter of The Cop and the Robber.**

 **I understand and agree that the title doesn't really make any sense, but we're getting there.**

 **I've decided to bring both Rocky and Zuma back into the story, and Rubble as well.**

 **I would like to thank SilverWolf for lending me his OC Silvex, and for his support to write this story, so thanks!**

 **And now, here is TCatR Chapter 4: As events unfold**

* * *

Chapter 4: As events unfold

* * *

It was yet another rainy day in Rotterdam, and the mixed breed didn't like it one bit. In fact, he hated water, and in Holland, there was certainly no shortage of it. But he stayed here anyway. He was loyal to Night's company, which had just become his. Moon Enterprises was the leading expert in most fields, from medicine to military hardware, and now he was put in charge. His predecessor had offices build around the world, and it's net worth quickly reached up high into the billions. And now it was all his.

Just yesterday, he was promoted to CEO after his predecessor retired. And now, he had it all, wealth, power, influence. But there was one thing missing in his life: a mate. A water-loving labrador pup to be precise. It's strange, the only one Rocky has ever had feelings for, loved the thing Rocky was most afraid of. He'd tell everyone that he doesn't like to smell like wet dog, but that's a lie. Sure, he didn't like the smell, like any other dog. But unlike most dogs, every time he got wet he got wet, he would get flashbacks to the worst two weeks of his life. Just thinking about it made Rocky's knees tremble and his face twitch.

"Uhm, Mr Greene?" Rocky snapped out of his thoughts, awakened by a voice coming from the intercom on his desk. Rocky walked over to it and pressed the button that allowed him to talk back.

"Yes, Trisha?" Rocky answered. Trisha was his assistant, and one of his best friends. She was a good looking female golden retriever, but their relationship was one of friends and co-workers. Most would think an assistant like that would at least be sleeping with her boss, but their relationship was different. In fact, Trisha was the only one in the company who knew Rocky was gay, and she protected her boss' secret with her life. Being the first living being Rocky trusted since the end of the PAW Patrol, he had told her about his crush on Zuma one night after a few too many drinks. Rocky didn't remember most of what happened in that bar, but what he did remember was Trisha offering to help him in any way she could. And last week, before Rocky knew he would become the new CEO, or even that the old one was retiring, Rocky had asked her to look into Zuma, to see where Rocky's crush ended up.

"I managed to find Zuma, he's working as an NCIS Special Agent" Trisha said

'An NCIS Special Agent? Why does that sound so hot all of a sudden' Rocky thought "Do you know where he is stationed?"

"For as far as I can tell, he moves around a lot" Trisha said

"Do you know where he is now?" Rocky asked

"He's currently staying in a hotel in Boston, but I doubt he'll stay there for long" Trisha said "According to his file, he is actively tracking a serial killer"

"Wait, isn't NCIS personnel data highly classified?" Rocky wondered out loud

"Not if you're the assistant to the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company who has a virtual army of hackers" Trisha answered, which made Rocky grin. "His target is known as the Port to Port killer, or PtP for short"

"Do we know where this killer strikes?" Rocky asked 'If we find the serial killer, we'll find Zuma'

"Well, as his name suggests, he kills one victim in each port. We know Zuma is in Boston, and we know the serial killer kills once in the port of each major city on the east coast" Trisha summed up "So if we take all that into account, I think it's safe to say Zuma will be in Coastal City somewhere in the coming weeks"

"Coastal City, are you sure?" Rocky asked with a very surprised voice

"Yes, is that surprise I hear, what is so special about Coastal City? Have you been there?" Trisha asked

"No, it's not that. But I myself have been tracking some of my former team members, and for as far as I can tell, Marshall, Chase and Rubble are all in Coastal City" Rocky said as he was browsing through his computer's files. "Ah, found it!" Rocky opened a folder of digitally saved newspaper articles. "Chase was recently promoted to the rank of Detective, Marshall is now the chief of the firefighter station and apparently," Rocky then quoted the headline of the article about rubble "Rubble Stone, aka Trubble, was arrested for 43 counts of murder"

"Rubble's nickname is "Trouble"?" Trisha asked

"No, it's just his name with a T at the front, quite clever actually" Rocky said "Do we have any offices in Coastal City?"

"No, sir" Trisha replied instantly, with full confidence. Trisha was the kind of assistant that knew everything about the company, which is one of the reasons Rocky chose her.

"Then I think it's about time we do, let's see what we can find there" Rocky said

* * *

It had been a long day for Chase, he met his new partner, solved his first case, and even had his first shooting. He had thought about the images he saw in his near death experience, and there was only one thing they had in common: Marshall was in them. This made him realise that he truly loved the dally, more than he'd ever hold possible. Silvex had just dropped Chase off at his house, and continued back to the precinct to work on finding the missing pup. Chase wanted to help, but Silvex insisted he needed some alone time. Silvex, of course, had no clue that Chase wasn't alone at home. As Chase opened the door, he was greeted by a smiling Marshall.

"Hey babe, how was work?" Marshall said as he leant in and kissed his mate. He immediately backed away though, after smelling the gunpowder on his fur. "What happened?" With that one question, Marshall unleashed a flood of emotion erupting from Chase:

"I SHOT someone! I had to take a life!" Chase screamed as he started crying. Marshall proceeded to hug him, while he was trying to comfort his mate.

"It's okay, I'm sure you had no other choice. I know you wouldn't just take a life without cause" Marshall said as he took his mate to the couch. "Now you better cheer up, I made us dinner"

Chase didn't resist as Marshall put him down on the couch. The dally turned on the TV and gave the remote to his mate before heading to the kitchen. Marshall stayed away for quite a while, but Chase didn't really notice. He kept reliving that moment when he pulled the trigger. How he felt the kickback, how he heard the gun ejecting the shell casing, how he heard said shell casing landing on the floor, how he smelled the smoke coming from the barrel, and most of all, how Marcus stumbled back with that look of complete surprise in his eyes. But then he heard a name he hadn't heard in two years. Being in his deep state of thoughts, his mind went back to simpler times, when the name of that company, Moon Enterprises, was the only thing a certain mixed breed could talk about. Well, actually, there was something else he would shut up about: How awesome Zuma was. It was clear as day how Rocky felt about the lab, it was like what he felt for Marshall. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to the TV.

"During the announcement of today, we have received confirmation that Moon Enterprises CEO Night Lewis is retiring" the news reporter said

"Moon Enterprises, isn't that the company Rocky was obsessed with?" Marshall said, nearly giving Chase a heart attack. Marshall had returned when Chase was focused on the TV, so he hadn't seen his mate return.

"Yeah, I wonder what became of him" Chase said as he relaxed again.

"We will now go to Ronald, our man at the Moon Enterprises HQ" the news reporter said. The screen then changed, showing a man in a raincoat with an umbrella standing in front of a huge office building. After a brief silence, the man spoke:

"Thank you, Angela. Yes, I am at the HQ of Moon Enterprises, and we have just seen Mr Lewis leave the building for the last time, after shaking the paw of his replacement. Yes, the new CEO is indeed of the canine species. Because Mr Lewis doesn't have an heir, or any remaining family he would entrust with his company, he left it to his second in command, the CFO, Rocky Greene" Ronald said

For a minute, both pups' brains froze as they tried to process this news. Marshall was the first to react to the news:

"ROCKY IS THE NEW CEO?!" Marshall yelled

"Wow, he really arrived, to say the least" Chase said, grinning as he shook his head.

"Well, I'm happy for him. But I'm even happier to be here, with the pup I love" Marshall said as he kissed Chase. They kissed for a while, until the dally broke away for air. "Come on, dinner's ready"

* * *

Silvex didn't know what to do, he had looked at everything. There was not a single piece of evidence in the disappearance of Jessie, except for the bullet in the dead guy's head. But it would take forever to get the bullet looked at by the forensic scientists, and Silvex didn't have that kind of time. He was out of options, there was only one thing he could do, and he sure didn't like it. Silvex got up from his chair, instinctively having his tail between his hind paws. He walked straight to Captain Xavier's office. As he reached the door, he was about to knock when he hesitated. He was about to turn tail and go back to his desk, when he remembered the life of an innocent pup was in his hands. So he knocked on the door and awaited a response.

"Come in" Captain Xavier said, and Silvex did so. Xavier was noticeably surprised to see him. Silvex closed to door behind him and took a seat at one of the two chairs in front of Xavier's desk.

"Sir, I know we haven't exactly been friendly towards each other, but now there's too much at stake to let a petty rivalry stand between us and success" Silvex started saying his mentally written and practised speech "but I need your help. We have a missing pup, and I need to find her"

"What do you need?" Xavier asked carefully

"I need you to make this case a priority in the forensics department, there's a bullet waiting to be processed there" Silvex said

"I'll make it happen, is there anything else you need?" Xavier asked as he took his phone from his desk

"Nothing other than a rush job on that bullet" Silvex said as he got up.

"You'll have the results within the hour" Xavier said as he too got up. "I hope we can work together in the future, and that we will see eye to eye" he walked towards the door and opened it for Silvex. "I'll tell Rachel to give the results to you directly"

"Thank you, Captain" Silvex said as he walked out. When he heard the door close behind him, he sighed. 'This won't end well…'

* * *

'Well, that makes eight' Zuma thought as he looked down at the eighth victim of the serial killer he was tracking. Someone only known as the PtP killer. 'Same MO by the looks of it, a fatal cut in the victim's throat which killed him, but with enough time for the killer to claw out his eyes'

"Excuse me, who are you?" a man said as he walked up to Zuma.

"I'm Special Agent Zuma Shade" he said as he flashed his badge. "I'm the one they sent after you called in this… mess"

"My apologies, sir, anything you need" the officer said as he backed away

"Well, I'm done here. Tell your CSI teams to search for evidence, but I doubt you'll find anything" Zuma said as he turned around and walked to his car. "He's far too good for that"

As Zuma arrived at his car, he took his tablet from the glove compartment. He unlocked it and open the digital map. 'So far he's killed in every major port along the east coast, and if the pattern continues, it would put his next victim in… Coastal City. So that's where I'm going' Zuma put down his tablet and started his car. He then drove north, on a course straight towards Coastal City.

* * *

"Beep-Beep-Beep" Silvex's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Silvex said as he answered it.

"Heya Silvex, it's Rachel" Rachel said on the other side.

"Ah, Rachel, what can you tell me about that bullet?" Silvex said

"Well, the bullet is American, and it has been fired from a Beretta 96 Brigadier" Rachel said

"That's great Rachel, thanks a lot" Silvex said as he ended the call. 'So, a Beretta? Well, whoever it is, he knows his guns. Maybe he's a pro?'

"Beep-beep-beep" Silvex's phone ran again

"Yes?" Silvex answered it

"I wasn't finished, Silvex" Rachel said

"Oh, my apologies then. What else do you have?" Silvex asked

"Well, nothing important, just the name of who was once arrested with the gun that fired the bullet. So, do you want to hear it or should I just hang up?" Rachel asked Silvex with a teasing voice.

"Just say it, Rachel" Silvex said, he was clearly not in the mood for games.

"Aw, you're no fun. Well, anyways, there's good news and there's bad news. The good news is that you'll know where to find him. The bad news is that you put him there. The gun's previous owner is Rubble Wreckage. Enjoy your visit, Silvex" Rachel said as she hung up before Silvex could even process the sentence.

'Well, I'm fucked. There's no way Rubble will talk to me, I'm the only reason he's been arrested' Silvex thought as he started to lose hope. But then he remembered something he read in his partner's file 'Wait a minute, isn't Rubble a former PAW Patrol member, like Chase?'

* * *

As Chase finished his dish, he was fully stuffed. Their dinner was a simple dish of pasta, but Marshall somehow made it taste better than anything Chase had ever eaten. He had used the exact amount of spices and meat to make it one hell of a meal.

"So, did you like it?" Marshall asked his mate.

"No, I didn't. I LOVED it!" Chase said as he put his paw on top of the dally's.

"So, how about desert upstairs?" Marshall asked as he winked at his mate with a naughty grin on his face

"I would love that even more, my mate" Chase said as he got up from his chair.

"Beep-beep-beep" Chase let out a sigh as he heard his phone ringing. Chase took his phone from the table and looked at who was calling him. "Three guesses who is calling" Chase said as he answered "Hey Silvex, what's up?"

Marshall couldn't hear what Silvex was saying, but the look that spread across Chase's face told him enough. It was a look of pure hatred with a hint of disappointment. It was the look a mentor or Drill Sergeant would have when one of their best recruits made a stupid mistake that would ruin their lives. There was only one thing that would cause Chase to have that look: Rubble. That bastard had smudged the name of the PAW Patrol, and Chase would never forgive him, until his dying day.

"I'll be right there" Chase said before he hung up. "I'm sorry, babe, but I really need to go help Silvex"

"Has it something to do with Rubble?" Marshall asked

Chase remained silent for a while, and then answered with only one word: "Yes"

"Then I'm coming with you!" Marshall proclaimed as he walked towards the door

"Why would you want to see that traitor?" Chase asked

"I don't care about him, only about you. And besides, maybe two former teammates can do more than one" Marshall said

"Fine, we'll go together" Chase said

* * *

Officer Stillburg was driving through town in his patrol car, doing the usual patrol routes, when suddenly his phone rang.

"Beep-beep-beep" Stillburg picked it up, and dropped it when he saw who it was. He parked his car on the sidewalk, which was totally against the law. He then picked his phone back up and answered it.

"Hello, Stillburg here. What can I do for you, Bloodrazor, sir?" Stillburg said

"Meet me at the pier in thirty minutes" Bloodrazor said

"I'll be there, sir!" Stillburg responded. Bloodrazor then hung up the phone. 'I finally get to meet him, this is such an honour!'

Officer Stillburg turned around his car, and drove straight towards the pier. This pier was basically a copy of LA's Santa Monica pier, it even had the same name. It wasn't as old as the original, but it was still a good 50 years old. During the day, the pier was one of the busiest places in the city, being filled with tourists and locals who wanted to go to the fair, and at night it was the centre of the nightlife. But during these twilight hours, between dinner and the children's bedtime, there was no soul to be found. Officer Stillburg had parked his car a good distance away from the pier, and he had walked the rest of the way there. He checked his watch, which said 19:17.

"Where is he? He should've been here by now" Stillburg thought out loud

"But I am here" A voice sounded from behind him. Stillburg turned around. Stillburg's eyes filled with surprise as he saw who he was meeting

"Captain Xavier?! What are you doing here?" Stillburg asked

"I'm Captain Xavier, but I'm also known as Bloodrazor" He said

"What. The. Hell?! I have been working for you on both my jobs?" Stillburg asked as he was trying to get over the fact that his Captain, whom he was betraying, was the same person he was betraying his Captain to. "Ugh, this is just so confusing"

"I put you in charge of the kidnapping of Jessie Griffin, and you failed" Xavier said

"How did I fail? I did as you asked, I kidnapped her and I've hidden her where Silvex won't find her" Stillburg said

"Well, believe it or not, but earlier today, Silvex asked me for a favour. He asked me to persuade the forensics department to do a rush job on a bullet linked to the kidnapping, and so I did, solely to win his favour. But I also asked them to sent me their results" Xavier said "You used a gun from Evidence, didn't you?"

"Yes, so it can't be traced back to me" Stillburg said full of confidence. But deep down, he started to realise that Xavier saw something he didn't.

"But it can be traced back to the precinct. If Silvex wasn't sure there were corrupt cops around, he will be when he finds out where the gun went" Xavier said, but his voice had turned much darker, making it far more terrifying. Stillburg was no longer talking to Captain Xavier, he was talking to Bloodrazor, criminal mastermind first class. "But don't worry, you won't fail me again. You won't get the chance to"

When Bloodrazor had finished his sentence, Stillburg knew what was coming, and he knew he wouldn't survive. But he tried to flee anyway. He didn't get far though. Before Stillburg ran as far as 2 meters, he caught a glimpse of a flash behind him, accompanied by a loud noise. Directly after the gunshot, he felt a sharp pain erupting from his chest. He felt his energy drained from him, and his paws could no longer support his weight. He collapsed, and the last thing Officer Louis Stillburg saw was his Captain walking up to him, putting a gun to his head, and pulling the trigger.

* * *

 _ **M:**_ **So much for Stillburg. In the next chapter the reunion between Chase, Marshall and Rubble will take place, for the reunion between Rocky and Zuma we will have to wait some more.**


	6. Reunions to come, reunions to go

_**M:**_ **Hi again, so, needless to say, here's the next chapter.**

 **I don't really have much to say, other than that the mysterious husky's identity will be revealed soon, but not yet! :P**

 **So, Uhm, I hope you'll enjoy?**

* * *

Chapter 5: Reunions to come, reunions to go

* * *

"Recruit 792, have you learned your lesson yet?" Bloodrazor asked as he entered the pit. The pit was basically a torture chamber, with several soundproof rooms. There was a large table standing in each of those rooms, with restraints for around the victim's ankles, wrists and neck. The only thing the victim could see was the ceiling, which was stained with blood in most rooms. There was also a closet in each room, which housed the tools that would be used. These tools varied from weapons like knives and guns to actual tools like hammers, screwdrivers and welding torches. Usually, it didn't matter what tools were used, only that the recruit would be more submissive. But this was a different case. This recruit was being prepared to help earn the organisation millions, and that brought along special requirements. He could not show any external injuries, or the plan would fall through. That's why this husky was also an experiment. They had to use torture methods that inflicted a great deal of pain, but wouldn't leave any trace. Until now, they had used both waterboarding, and hooking them up to a car battery. Both methods were effective, but they didn't do it fast enough. So Bloodrazor had authorised the use of chemical torture methods.

"In the late sixties, the US government experimented with certain enhanced interrogation techniques. One of them proved extremely effective, and that's what you have been experiencing the past few hours. I'll save you the science, but it comes down to this: a barbiturate injection in one arm that knocks you out, and an injection of amphetamine in the other, which wakes you back up. It creates an effect like that of a rollercoaster, and as you undoubtedly know, it hurts like hell. You have survived an impressive 53 doses, but eventually, your heart will give out. So here is my final offer, join us or die rather painfully"

"I-I accept" the husky groaned

"Then let's get you ready for your big day" Bloodrazor said with a cheery voice as he started to unlock the restraints.

* * *

"So this is Iron Heights? It looks so big" Marshall said as he got out of the car. He and Chase had taken Marshall's car, since Chase's was still in the paws of Silvex. They had driven here immediately after Silvex's call. Chase was calm, calm like he was just going to work or buy groceries, or pretty much any normal everyday task. His traumatic experience from earlier that day seemed to be completely forgotten.

"It's necessary, where else would we put everyone me and Chase arrest?" Silvex said as he walked up to the duo. "Let me introduce myself, I am Detective Silvex Knyght, and who are you?" as he extended a paw towards Marshall.

"I'm Marshall, I'm Chase's boy-" Marshall said, almost giving away their relationship "Chase's friend. I'm his friend. And also a former PAW Patrol member"

"Another ex-PAW Patroller? Well, that could come in handy" Silvex said "I have already briefed the prison, they'll let us talk to Rubble"

As the three entered the prison, Chase had the feeling something was about to go incredibly wrong. But as he looked around, there was nothing that seemed out of the ordinary, so once again, he wrote those feelings off as nothing but paranoia. They walked straight to the reception, where a young blonde woman was sitting. She seemed nice, but you could tell not to mess with her.

"Hi, we are here to see Rubble Wreckage, as we talked about earlier" Silvex said

"Ah yes, I'll get someone to bring you to the interrogation room. In the meantime, please drop your weapons in the lockers on your right" she said. She then pressed a button on the microphone on her desk, which allowed her to speak through the intercom. "Mary, Hank, please report to the entrance"

Both Chase and Silvex walked over to the lockers and put in their guns. Chase put in his Glock 17 and Silvex his Beretta 96. As Chase closed the locker's door, he couldn't help but think that leaving both sidearms behind was a bad idea. He looked over his shoulder at the receptionist, but she was focused on her computer. This was the best, and probably the only opportunity Chase would have, so he made the decision to take his gun back. But before he could, Silvex closed the locker.

"Don't risk it, Chase" he whispered into the sheppard's ear.

"I… I'm sorry, partner" Chase said as he lowered his ears

"Don't worry about it, now let's go back to your… friend, was it?" Silvex said as he walked back to Marshall

'Hold on, what did he say?!' Chase thought as he ran after Silvex. As they got back to where Marshall was waiting, two guards arrived.

"Please take these Detectives to the interrogation room, the prisoner is already in there" the reception-desk-lady said

"Will do, Nicole" the guard on the right said "Just follow me guys"

* * *

"Coastal City 20 miles" the sign read. Zuma had been driving non-stop for the past 7 hours, and he was getting tired. He had only stopped once to refuel and take a short bathroom break two hours back. But it didn't matter to him, all he wanted was to catch this killer.

'Port to Port killer, this time you're mine!' Zuma thought as he passed the sign. This was the first time he was actually ahead of his target, and he wasn't planning to waste this chance. To be honest, Zuma was getting a little obsessed with this serial killer, far more than he should. But in Zuma's defence, this guy had already killed eight people.

As Zuma started yawning, he thought he really needed to get some sleep, so he parked his car at the side of the road, at the feet of a rather large hill. Now Zuma is an insomniac, so he expected to have trouble sleeping as usual, but he didn't. He lied down on the backseat and instantly fell asleep.

Zuma often had vivid dreams, usually based on events happening in his real life. So, needless to say, the past few months he had been dreaming non-stop about the PtP killer. But this night was different. He still dreamt, of course, but not about the PtP killer. This night, he dreamt about the past, rather than the presence.

Zuma had grown up without a family, until he was recruited into the PAW Patrol that is. So, following the mind's natural instinct to have a family, his mind decided he had one. He would have two sisters, Sky and Everest. He saw them as his older sisters, that have been there his whole life despite Everest joining the PAW Patrol later than him. He saw Ryder as his father, and Katy as his mother. He saw Tracker and Rubble as his younger brothers. Tracker was older than him, but there was still something childish inside the pup. Everyone liked him. Rubble, however, was the kind of annoying little brother you wish had never been born. All ex-PAW Patrol members heard about his arrest, but even before, no one liked him. Zuma also felt like he had three older brothers: Chase, Marshall and… Rocky. And that's where his idea of their little family fell apart. At first, maybe, his feelings towards Rocky were those of brotherly affection, but over time, they developed into actual feelings of love. Or maybe it was love from the very beginning, and Zuma just didn't realize it. Either way, he was in love with the mixed breed, if only said mixed breed returned those feelings…

* * *

"Hello Rubble" Silvex said as he entered the interrogation room. "Remember me?"

"It's Trubble nowadays, and how could I forget the pup that arrested me" Rubble answered. The two were inside one of the prison's interrogation rooms. Rubble was sitting on a special chair made for canine prisoners, which allowed for easy restraints on Rubble's paws.

"Well, technically, I didn't arrest you, I just sent the officers that arrested you and presented the case to the DA" Silvex said with a mean grin on his face. His face then turned serious as he spoke again "But this isn't about me, it's about you. More specifically, about a gun that once belonged to you"

"What? This is about a gun?" Rubble clearly did not see that coming

"Yes, it's about the Beretta 96 you were arrested with once. So tell me, what happened to it?" Silvex asked as he sat down on the chair across from Rubble.

"You people took it when I was arrested" Rubble said "Wherever it is now, I do not know. But I haven't seen it since"

"Then let me ask you something else, a… hypothetical of sorts" Silvex asked, seemingly unfazed by Rubble's response. "Say, someone wanted to make a certain high ranked gangster get killed by cops, who would do so?"

"This is about Marcus Black, isn't it?!" Rubble said "Yeah, we get the news in here, but I'm not going to snitch my family!"

"Well, I was afraid you'd say that" Silvex said as he stood up and walked towards the door. "But that's why I brought part of your old family" He opened the door, and both Marshall and Chase walked in. Rubble recognised both of them, but something about Marshall scared him.

"So, the two of you are the great Silvex's last resort? What are you gonna do, make me cry?" Rubble said in a mocking voice

"Well, Chase and I are here in official capacity, but personally, I think they deserve some closure" Silvex said as he looked straight at Rubble. This made Rubble gulp as he looked into Chase's eyes, and saw the flaming rage and burning hatred inside of them. Rubble wanted to say something, but Chase beat him to it.

"We gave you a Chance! Ryder and I, we knew what you had done! We believed your explanation, that it was all an accident!" Chase screamed "WE TRUSTED YOU! AND YOU BETRAYED US!" after shouting those sentences at the top of his lungs, Chase was completely out of breath, so Marshall took over.

"You took the PAW Patrol oath, you swore to be loyal, kind, helpful and honourable. What happened to the Rubble who promised those things?" Marshall asked at a much lower volume.

"I-I-I… Fine. I'll tell you what I know" Rubble said "The city is nowadays ruled by an organisation led by a man they call Bloodrazor. He has countless cops in his pocket, and he has people everywhere. He conducts operations throughout the city, from bank robberies to assassinations. My guess I that your victim was picked at random, and that the key with his fingerprint was left there on purpose. He planned for you to arrest or kill Marcus Black. But there's one thing you should know about Bloodrazor, he always plans ahead" Rubble stopped and took a small breather. Both detectives were too focused on Rubble's facial expressions to notice that he started to fiddle around with his restraints, Marshall, however, did notice. But seeing as they were in a maximum security prison, Marshall thought the restraints would be secure. As Rubble continued his story, he kept fiddling around with the restraints. "For example, I doubt his plans ended with Mr Black's death. I think he planned for you to go look for the victim's sister, that you would find the body there, trace the bullet to me, and maybe, he even planned for you two to be here with me at this exact time. In fact, cancel that maybe, I know for sure" with those words, Rubble snapped out of his restraints. He pulled a knife from under the chair and stormed straight at Chase. Chase dodged, but Rubble anticipated it. The bulldog changed his direction mid-air, and landed right on top of Chase, which knocked the wind out of his lungs. Rubble immediately leapt at Silvex, who barely managed to dodge. As Rubble landed at the place where Silvex had been standing, he turned 180 degrees with his right hind paw stretched out. Said right hind paw hit Silvex quite hard in the kidney, knocking him down as well. Rubble had both detectives on the ground, and he was clearly winning the fight.

"I understand you're mad at me for the mistakes I made, but I'm mad at you too!" Rubble shouted at Chase. "The day of the funeral, I read your journal, and I know your secret, you dirty faggot!" Rubble then turned to Marshall "Did you know your best friend has feelings for you? That he wants to mate with you?"

Rubble had expected to see Marshall become angry, or confused, but instead, he didn't see any reaction on the dalmatian's face. It was like this was no surprise to Marshall whatsoever.

"Oh, t-trust me, he knows" Rubble heard Chase's voice behind him. As he turned around, the bulldog saw that Chase struggled with every word, but was smiling nonetheless. "Y-you see, we aren't friends anymore, we're…" Chase glanced at Silvex, who was still fully conscious "…boyfriends"

Rubble certainly didn't expect this, and his state of total surprise allowed Marshall to charge at Rubble. Rubble only saw it when it was too late, and Marshall smashed Rubble into the wall. But Rubble, being a bulldog, wasn't so easily defeated, and now he had put his sights at Marshall. Marshall had never been one of a fighter, but now that both Silvex and Chase couldn't even get up, he had no choice. But still, an inexperienced, untrained pup against an armed, well-trained gangster that just knocked down two cops, there was no way in hell he'd win this fight. So Marshall just closed his eyes, and tried to make peace with his fate. As he tried to accept the fact that someone he had once considered a brother was about to kill him, the silence was broken by two very loud bangs. As Marshall opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Rubble, but the bulldog was no longer walking towards the dally. In fact, said bulldog was lying facedown at said dally's paws. And there was blood coming from two round holes in the back of the bulldog's head, which was all the proof Marshall needed, to know that his former teammate was dead.

* * *

When Zuma woke up, it was 6:00 am. He got up from the back seat and crawled back up to the driver's seat. He was about to start the car when he saw the sun was coming up. Zuma was suddenly being flooded with memories. Instead of starting the car, Zuma decided to climb up the hill, as to take a trip down memory lane. This specific lane was filled with memories of being together with his crush: How they would see the sun rise from the sea every morning, and how they would see it set over the land every night.

When Zuma reached the top, he became speechless when he saw the view. It was a truly beautiful morning, with hardly a cloud in the sky. He could see for miles, he even thought to be able to see Coastal City in the distance. But the part he loved the most about the view, was the sun as it rose from the ocean. So many memories, so many times he would sit on that cliff next to Rocky. And with all those memories, it almost felt like Rocky was right there, sitting next to him.

As Zuma closed his eyes, he let himself get overwhelmed by the memories. Zuma didn't know what happened to him, but it was as if he had gone back in time, yet stayed right where he was. He could smell Rocky's sent as it entered his nose, feel Rocky's fur as it touched his own, hear the mix's breath as he breathed.

"I love you, Rocky" Zuma said, no longer able to keep it in.

"I love you too, Zuma" Zuma heard Rocky's voice answer. But as the lab opened his eyes, Rocky wasn't there. The touch of his fur had disappeared, as did the sound of his breathing. But for some reason, it seemed like his smell was still there…

* * *

When Rocky woke up, he could still vividly remember the dream he had. But for some reason, it didn't feel like a dream. His dream, like so many the past two years, was about Zuma. He dreamt that they were sitting side by side, on top of a hill, looking as the sun rose to the sky, like they had done so every day. But this was a different hill, and it felt so much more realistic than any dream he ever had before. It was like they were both there, in some kind of dreamscape. The scientist in Rocky disputed this, since there was no way he could telepathically connect to Zuma. But still, everything about the dream felt real, or maybe he just wished it was. Maybe his imagination just kicked in and realised his greatest desire: for Zuma to have feelings for him too.

* * *

For the next several minutes, Zuma was just sitting there, on top of the hill. He had no idea what had just happened, but he wanted the feeling to last forever. As Zuma was sitting there, he watched as the sun pulled itself from the ocean, and started to light up the sky. He watched as the darkness fled and the stars started to fade. But just before they fully disappeared, he saw one shooting by.

'A shooting star? Really?' Zuma thought as he chuckled. 'I might as well try'

"Uh-hum, I wish to one day in the near future be reunited with my old friends, but more importantly, with the love of my life: Rocky Greene" Zuma said out loud. 'Well, who knows. Maybe wishes do come true'

Zuma had no idea how right he was…

* * *

 _ **M:**_ **Yeah, I don't like Rubble, but even a blind man could tell. In other news, I am looking forward to the big reunion between Rocky and Zuma, but, I regret to say, we will have to wait for that.**


	7. One death's aftermath is another death

_**M:**_ **Well, here's the next chapter. Wait, why am I telling you this? You know this is the next chapter, else you wouldn't be reading this.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank SilverWolf for his continuous support throughout the making of this story, and for his special contribution to this chapter.**

 **And now, officially, here's Chapter 6. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: One death's aftermath, is another death altogether

* * *

As Marshall looked sown upon Rubble's dead body, he couldn't help but feel sad. Rubble might have been a jerk and a criminal, but he was part of the team. He was part of their family. First, they lost Ryder, and now they lost Rubble too. Who was next? Would it be Rocky, or Zuma? Or maybe Sky, Everest or Tracker? Or maybe even his Chase, Marshall wouldn't know how he could survive that. Chase meant everything to him. Without the shepherd, Marshall would be lost. All these thoughts were making Marshall go down in a downward spiral, which would lead from bad to worse. But then he felt a muzzle, which came with a smell he'd recognise from anywhere. As the dalmatian looked up, he saw his mate with a certain look in his eyes. This look reflected all the feelings Marshall was having: on one hand, it was to kill or be killed, but on the other, they just watched as someone they trusted was shot through the head. Twice.

Now, Chase had barely managed to save Marshall from plummeting into a depression, but, ever curious as the dally was, he wanted to see what exactly happened. He got his answer when he looked up at Silvex and saw the husky put away his secondary sidearm, the one he kept hidden.

"So… You two are boyfriends?" Silvex awkwardly said as he broke the silence.

"Yes" Chase responded just as awkwardly. Both parties stood there and looked at each other, until finally, Marshall broke the silence.

"Well, I'm starving. How about we get some breakfast?" the dally said

* * *

Captain Xavier, or rather Bloodrazor, was walking down the pier. Right now, he wasn't off on police business. He was off on his duties as criminal mastermind. The mess Stillburg had left him still needed to be cleaned up, and that task fell on him. Even back in his days as an honest detective, Xavier never liked loose ends. And now, he knew those loose ends could jeopardise everything he had build. Right now, he was dealing with a dead police officer, and a missing female pup. Silvex was coming after the girl, and eventually, he would find them. Both of them.

'That might be something I could exploit…' Bloodrazor thought as he reached the end of the pier, where he was meeting an… associate. "So you're him, I expected you to be bigger"

"Oi, mate. I am what I am, ya have a problem with that, shame on ya" the pup said with an Australian accent.

"No, no problems here. But I wonder, can I rely on you?" Bloodrazor asked

"Sure, mate. For the right payment that is" the Australian pup said

"Then you're hired. 50k now, 100k after, how does that sound?" Bloodrazor asked

"Well, mate, I'm in. But what exactly is this job?" the pup asked

"It's a rather long story, but it involves you impersonating an already dead police officer" Bloodrazor answered.

* * *

As Zuma walked back to his car, he still couldn't believe how real his… vision felt. I was like Rocky was actually there. Of course, Zuma knew he wasn't, but still. Zuma got back into his car, and he drove back up the road. There was only a small distance between him and Coastal City, and he wanted to be in the city before noon.

Zuma had been alone ever since he left the NCIS headquarters, with some interaction with the local police departments. But he didn't have a partner. If he would have had one, maybe he wouldn't have gotten so obsessed with this killer. He knew the case file by heart, and often summarised it in his head. Basically, the PtP killer had killed eight victims so far, never leaving any traceable evidence. A profiler Zuma knew assessed that the PtP killer would stop only if stopped. Or if he died himself. How he chose his victims, Zuma didn't know. His victims had been young, old, black, white, etc. Of the eight victims, three were wearing a firefighter's uniform, and they had been on duty. Two of the victims were Marines, and they were killed in hand-to-hand combat, so the PtP killer had to be an excellent fighter himself, especially if he managed to avoid leaving any trace. The remaining three had been private contractors that had recently returned from a highly classified operation in Afghanistan, so there was absolutely nothing Zuma could learn about their past.

"Welcome to Coastal City" the sign read as he drove into the city. As Zuma looked around, his first impression was that the city was a complete mess. There were prostitutes in every street, drug dealers on every corner. This was a city ruled by corruption and greed.

Zuma noticed that he was starving, and now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember the last time he ate. As he drove down the street, he noticed a 24/7 diner, with a small parking lot. As he listened to his rumbling stomach, the decision was easily made. He parked on the lot, and walked in.

* * *

The dally's proposal to go get breakfast had been a great one, but it became more like lunch than like breakfast. You see, a warden isn't exactly happy when you kill a prisoner in his care, and Chase's accusations of corruption didn't make it much better. Altogether, they were in that prison for eight long hours, and by the time they were finally free to go, it was past noon. The prison was on an island about six miles off the coast, and was only reachable over a steel bridge that could be retracted. It wasn't a maximum security facility for nothing. Chase and Marshall were both driving their vehicles, while Silvex rode with Chase. This gave the detectives the perfect opportunity to talk about the case. But, if you just found out your partner was gay, and had a boyfriend, would you talk about some case instead of their love life?

"So, this Marshall, do you like him?" Silvex asked his first question.

"Like him? I freaking love him!" Chase nearly shouted.

"Wow, calm down, partner, I'm sitting right next to you" Silvex replied

"Sorry Silvex, but I just saw an old-" Chase started. 'What the hell do I call him? He was no friend, more like an enemy, but I did trust him with my life once. Should I call him a brother? No, we didn't exactly have brotherly feelings' Chase thought "Team member die right in front of me" Chase finished his sentence. He then noticed a 24/7 diner on their right, and it looked like a nice place to get their lunch. Chase pulled over, and a little further, so did Marshall. The diner had a small parking lot, but there was only one other car. So both pups parked their cars, on opposite ends of the parking lot. When they got out, all three walked to the door. Silvex and Chase were the first to arrive, but Marshall was only a few seconds later. Together, they walked through the door and walked up to the counter. They all ordered the standard lunch menu, which was made up of a soda and some sandwiches. While the attendant was preparing their food, Chase looked at the other people in the diner. There were two human cyclists, a mother and her infant son, and a labrador that was studying an official-looking file.

"Hey Silvex" Chase whispered to his partner, but Silvex was already looking at the lab.

"Wow, he's a federal agent" Silvex confirmed Chase's suspicions. "But what agency I don't know"

At that point, the attendant returned with their food. They thanked him and paid, to then eat in complete silence.

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon in the southern district. There was not much going on. These were the hours that the street life was asleep, which accounted for most of the neighbourhood. In fact, the only souls to be found were inside the 24/7 diner. There were also three humans standing around the corner, impatiently waiting until they could finally make their move.

"Dave, can we please just rob that diner and be done with it?" one of them asked Dave, who was clearly the leader of the group.

"And leave it full of witnesses?" Dave, who was the biggest of the three, replied.

"We'll be wearing ski masks, who would recognise us?" the other said

"Fine, we'll move now" Dave said as he put on his mask. The others did the same, and all three got their guns from their bags. The three walked straight to the diner's entrance, and stormed in without any hesitation.

* * *

Zuma was just sitting there, at the table in the back. He was looking through the missing persons from the region, to see if there was anyone who could potentially match the PtP killer's victims. It was a long shot, but on an empty stomach, it was all he could think of.

He heard the door open, but he had no idea nor interest in who was entering. Not until the biggest of the three spoke.

"Hands in the air, NOW!" he yelled as he fired his weapon into the ceiling. Everyone went down to the ground, everyone but a German shepherd and a husky sitting at the counter. And himself, of course.

"Stop, I'm a detective with the CCPD, and I need you to drop your weapons!" the husky yelled as both he and the shepherd took out their guns.

As Zuma looked at the shepherd, he sensed there was something familiar about him. 'Could it be… No, it can't be…' Zuma thought.

Now Zuma wasn't stupid, he didn't pull his gun in a busy diner when he's outnumbered three-to-one. But now that there were two cops there as well, he decided to lend a paw. He got out his gun too, and slowly crawled towards the husky. But before he was halfway, all hell broke loose. First, the biggest of the thugs opened fire at the husky, and due to the force of the bullets, the detective accidentally pulled his trigger as well. He was hit in the shoulder, but he hit the thug right in the forehead. The other thugs opened fire as well, but they aimed at the shepherd. Said shepherd quickly jumped to the husky and dragged him behind the counter. And only after his partner was saved, he started to return fire. Zuma got up, and ran straight for the place where the shepherd was hiding. Said shepherd was surprised to see the lab, and even more surprised when he saw the lab was holding a gun. But the biggest surprise came when they saw each other up-close.

"CHASE?!" Zuma yelled in total surprise.

"ZUMA?!" Chase yelled as he recognised the lab.

"Ugh, can you please shoot those bastards and save the reunions for later?" Silvex groaned.

"Oh yeah, of course. Chase, you get the guy on the left, I'll get the guy on the right. Wait until one of them is out of ammo" Zuma said.

Chase wanted to respond, but he didn't get the chance to. Not even a second later, both the thugs' guns made that familiar sound. Both Chase and Zuma came up from their hiding spot. It was like a well-oiled Swiss watch. In one clean move, they fired two bullets. Both bullets hit their mark perfectly, and both thugs fell down, bleeding from their chests.

As Chase sighted, he turned around, only to gasp. He ran straight over to Silvex, who was lying in an increasingly expanding puddle of blood.

"Dispatch, this is Detective Chase Trigger, we have an officer down, need immediate assistance" Chase spoke into the dispatch app on his phone.

* * *

It had been a stressful ride to the hospital, with Silvex constantly on the brink of death. Chase rode with his partner in the ambulance while Marshall and Zuma drove their separate vehicles. When they finally reached the hospital, first thing was to remove the bullet. That was the easy part. The bullet wasn't lodged anywhere, but it didn't have enough power behind it to blow through Silvex, so it was just sitting there in a piece of soft tissue. The doctors removed it with ease, but then came the harder part: extreme loss of blood. They managed to patch the wounds, but there seemed to be a blood clot somewhere. As they tried to remove it, Silvex suddenly went into cardiac arrest.

The room where the surgery was being performed had an observation room next door, where Chase, Marshall and Zuma were watching every horrific second. They watched as the heart monitor connected to Silvex flatlined. They watched as the doctors tried to resuscitate him for a good five minutes, but without yielding any result. When they stopped, the doctor looked up at the clock

"Time of death, 1:37 pm"

Everything became a blur to Chase. His paws started to tremble, and then he collapsed.

* * *

When Silvex opened his eyes, he didn't know where he was. He looked around, but nothing was recognisable. Everything was covered in a thick, black fog. He saw some structures, but as he walked up to them, they were nothing more than piles of rubble that once formed a building. He started to walk around, to explore this strange world. He didn't know how long he was walking, it could be mere minutes, but it could also be entire lifetimes. He just didn't know.

As Silvex sat down, it was like he sensed a presence of extreme power around him. The second he felt it, he jumped up. As he looked around, he still saw nothing but the black fog. As sat down again, he was still quite tense. But then, he suddenly noticed someone, or something standing in front of him. It had a shape like a pup, with a reddish-purple cloak with a hood over him.

"Who the hell are you?" Silvex asked the hooded figure.

"If I told you, your grip on this reality would be forever lost"

"I don't care! Unveil yourself Or I WILL be forced to do so myself! I am a detective of the CCPD, and I have the authority to arrest you!" Silvex barked, pulling his gun out and aiming it at the hooded figure. 'Am I seriously getting in a fourth shooting within 24 hours?!'

The stranger laughs. "Like a gun could ever hurt me. Much worse has scarred this face. Much worse has broken this heart. Much worse... has shattered my soul"

"What are you rambling about...?" Silvex asked.

"Fine. I will show you." The stranger said.

He turns around, and drops the hood and cloak...

Silvex drops his gun in shock.

"No... y-you can't be...!"

"Oh, But I am" Silvex said back.

"You're ME!" Silvex spluttered out.

"But so much more than whatever you are," The other Silvex said, spreading out his wings.

"Wh-wh-wh-WHO ARE YOU?!"

"You are fragment 36. Whilst I am the CORE fragment." Winged Silvex said. Detective Silvex falls to the ground as the angel like copy of him stands over him.

"One day. You and your 498 other brethren will reunite with me. And we will rock the Multi-verse to the very core. We will take what is ours. For now though, just keep chasing tails. It suits you well..." Winged Silvex said, igniting a blue flame in his hand and pushing it into Detective Silvex's face, and-

Silvex awoke with a jolt, covering his face. After a few deep breaths, he calmed down. It was only then that he noticed he was lying underneath a bed sheet. As pulled the sheet off him, he saw that he was covered in blood, as was the table he was lying on. He then heard a gasp behind him, and as he turned his head, he saw a man in a doctor's coat standing in the door opening. His face had completely paled of shock, and fear.

"Are you alright?" Silvex asked the doctor "You look like you've seen a ghost"

* * *

 _ **M:**_ **XD Sorry, couldn't resist that last sentence. Anyway, the mysterious Australian pup's identity will soon be revealed, but here's a hint: it's someone's OC. (I have permission, of course) Be on the lookout for the next chapter! Marty, signing off.**


	8. One visit, two patients

_**M:**_ **Hey guys, sorry about the late upload. But my real life has gotten a lot busier all of a sudden, so I've had to take a step back from writing. I'm planning to upload a new chapter once or twice a week, and I hope that'll be possible. I will finish this story, it will just take a little longer**

 **Not much else to say, so here's the next chapter:**

* * *

Chapter 7: One visit, two patients

* * *

"Chase?! Are you alright?!" Marshall yelled as he sat down by his mate, who was lying on the floor.

"NO! Silvex is DEAD! My partner is dead!" Chase screamed as he broke down crying. "I should have protected him, I should have tried harder!" Chase continued on a much lower voice. "You must think I'm worthless"

As Zuma watched with pity, he didn't know what to do. Yes, he saw Chase as a brother, but that had been over two years ago. They hadn't spoken since, except for a brief meet and greet in the middle of a shootout. Now it was just really awkward. So he could only stand there while an old friend is down on the ground and crying his eyes out, while another old friend was comforting him. Marshall and Chase were much closer to each other than Zuma was to either one, and that was before the PAW Patrol disbanded. The shepherd and dally seemed to have kept in contact since the funeral, and it made Zuma feel like an outsider. This feeling only got worse with Marshall's next sentence:

"If I thought you were worthless, why would I have ever picked you as my mate?" Marshall said.

It took Zuma a few seconds to process this new information, and another few to accept that his ears weren't lying.

"You're mates?!" Zuma didn't know what he was hearing. He always thought he was the only pup who wasn't into females. When Zuma asked this, Marshall looked up at him with a scared look in his eyes. This look was as if Marshall was caught with his paw in the cookie jar, which brought a hint of a smile on Zuma's face.

"Y-yeah, but I forgot you were standing there, Zuma" The dally said. "Do you have a problem with us being together?"

"No, not at all" Zuma said immediately.

"Wait, why are you so easy to accept it? I know we live in an accepting era, but still, this should come as a surprise to you" Marshall asked.

"It is a surprise, but well…" Zuma answered. "You two aren't the first on the PAW Patrol to fall for someone from the same sex"

"What?!" Chase asked the lab. From the moment Marshall and Zuma started talking, he had calmed down. The comforting words of his mate had really helped, and their conversation was a nice distraction from the pain of Silvex's death. But his breathing was still very agitated, and his face was unusually pale.

"Who?" Marshall added to the conversation. "And how do you know for sure?"

"Well…" Zuma started "It's Everest"

"Seriously?!" Marshall said "Do you know who she's dating?"

"I don't know who she's with right now, but I do know that she once dated Sky" Zuma answered, shocking both other pups.

"Sky was never into me?!" Chase asked, right before passing out.

"Well, in all fairness, he was never into Sky either" Zuma thought out loud, too which Marshall nodded his head. As both pups were about to wake Chase, they heard an ear piercing scream from the other side of the glass.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh"

As they heard the scream, both Marshall and Zuma looked up through the window, and they couldn't believe their eyes.

* * *

"What are ya, crazy?!" the Australian pup asked Bloodrazor. They just went through the entire plan, and the pup wasn't afraid of speaking his mind.

"No, I'm not crazy. This plan will work, if you corporate fully that is. If you don't, well, you now know too much. I'm sure you understand what I'll have to do" Bloodrazor answered in his usually terrifying voice.

"Fine, you bloody wanker. But I'm telling ya, if your people screw this up, I'll be coming after your bloody hide" the pup said

"Time to go, the female is waiting" Bloodrazor said

"Let's just do this and be done with it" the pup said

* * *

As Rocky woke up, at first he didn't know where he was. But then he remembered, he was on the company's jet. He had wanted to track down Zuma and go to Coastal City on his own, but that wasn't a possibility. Now that he was the CEO of one of the world's most important companies in fields ranging from medications to military grade weaponry, he couldn't even take one day off, let alone enough time for travelling back and forth to Coastal City. But, they did come up with a solution, which came with quite some extras. Since this was their first venture in the US, he had to do it through official channels. That's why they had to travel per jet, to keep their cover alive. Said cover was the purchase of a major company with their headquarters in Coastal City. Its name was Inferno Industries, and it was a major player in the development of advanced weaponry for the Navy. It was an expensive purchase, but to Rocky, it was more than worth it. And luckily, to the outside world, Inferno Industries seemed like a responsible purchase. It was very close to the breakthrough of the century with their new prototype bullets, which were wanting by pretty much every country, not to mention the crime syndicates.

He had picked Trisha and his head of security as travelling companions, along with a pilot and a co-pilot. There would be bodyguards waiting for them along with an armoured car with two Apache military choppers on loan from the Netherlands as air support at Portland's airport, which was a half-hour drive from Coastal City.

Rocky didn't like to have all this protection, he felt it slowed him down. But it was necessary. Before leaving, Rocky and Henry had taken a closer look at Coastal City, and they discovered something quite shocking. They read through a few police files and compared them to the arrests, and certain facts just didn't add up. In the end, they could only draw one conclusion: most of the CCPD is corrupt. They compiled a list of all the cops that were honest, and it was depressingly small. But Rocky was relieved to see that Chase's name was on the list, as well as his partner's.

As he stretched out his limbs, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left hind paw. As he looked at the source, he didn't know what he saw, at first. But then the second flood of memories overtook him. He remembered the pilot warning them to put their seatbelts back on, and telling them there was some kind of mechanical failure. Rocky's head of security, Henry, immediately checked if Rocky was secure, before he checked Trisha. Only then, he would take his own seat. Rocky vaguely remembers the flight getting rougher, and then it felt like they hit a bump. That was all he could remember.

Rocky tried to look around, but he was hindered by his left hind paw, which was stuck between his seat and the metal frame of the plane, what was left of it anyway. But what he did see wasn't very comforting. He saw Trisha sitting in her chair, with a nasty looking head wound. He had no line of sight at the cockpit, and he didn't see Henry either.

"Calm down, Rocky, there has to be something you can do" Rocky said to himself.

"Alright, what do you see? You see Trisha, your briefcase, your laptop" Rocky kept talking. 'Wait, that's it!' Rocky thought as he grabbed his briefcase. He opened it, and saw that the contents had miraculously survived the crash. He found his phone, which had a busted screen but was still functioning, as well as his laptop. He immediately started to dial 911, but before he started the call, he hesitated.

'How do I know the cops that are getting the call aren't corrupt?' Rocky thought as he put down the phone. 'Now, where is that list?'

* * *

Both Marshall and Zuma were stunned by what they saw. They looked straight at Silvex, who had been declared dead by the well-trained hospital staff. Silvex, on the other hand, was too busy to notice them. He was standing over the source of the scream: the body of a guy in a lab coat, who had fainted.

Zuma and Marshall both ran out of the observation room, and entered the operating room where Silvex had been declared dead.

"Hey, guys, what's that look on your faces?" Silvex asked as he saw them enter.

"You were DEAD! How the heck did you survive?!" Marshall asked as he ran over to Silvex and checked his vitals.

"Uhm, Marshall, what are you doing?" Silvex asked as he backed away when Marshall put his pay against the husky's neck.

"Checking your vitals, duh" Marshall answered.

"Uhm, okay. But where's Chase?" Silvex asked out of the blue.

"He fainted when Zuma told us that Sky and Everest were dating. Never mind, it's a long story" Marshall said as he finally let go of Silvex. "Your vitals are good, your breathing is solid, if I hadn't seen you die myself, I wouldn't believe you had" Marshall concluded.

"Well, I have never felt better" Silvex said as he stretched out his limbs.

"NO WAY!" Marshall yelled, which almost gave Silvex another cardiac arrest. Marshall quickly approached Silvex and lifted his paw.

Zuma gasped as he saw what Marshall was so worked up about, which made Marshall get even more excited.

"There is not even a scar!" Marshall aid as he looked Silvex over.

"What?! There has to be! I got shot!" Silvex said as he tried to look at his shoulder, but as he tried to look, he couldn't reach it. He kept trying, but it looked like Silvex chasing his tail, which made both Zuma and Marshall laugh. After a few minutes of laughter, Zuma finally had a grip on it. It was only then that he started wondering.

"But wait, shouldn't Chase be awake by now?" Zuma asked out loud.

"Yeah, you're right. Chase should have been awake by now, especially with all this commotion" Marshall said as he quickly ran to where they left his mate. Zuma and Silvex followed him.

* * *

As the Australian pup walked down the street, he was shivering in the rain. "Why'd that Bloody razor, or whatever his name was, not choose a nicer day to do this? Now I'll be soaked" he mumbled to himself as he walked to the corner where a van was waiting for him.

The pup got in, and checked the load. There was a box with special items required for his mission, along with a female pup that was still alive, and a dead male pup still in his police uniform. He could faintly read the nametag: "Louis Stillburg". He almost felt sorry for them, but the paycheck was just too big to deny.

"Let's just get this done" the Australian pup said as he opened the box. He took out a police uniform that was similar to the one Officer Stillburg was wearing, along with a gun and a police radio. He attached both to his belt and got behind the wheel.

* * *

"Chase, wake up!" Marshall yelled as he shook his mate's body, to no effect. "Zuma, get a doctor, NOW!"

"I'll be right back" Zuma said as he ran off.

"Let me take a look, Marshall" Silvex said as he gently pushed Marshall aside. He felt for a pulse, and thank god he found one. But it was very weak, as was his breathing.

At that point, Zuma returned with a doctor, who immediately bend over Chase. He did the same tests Silvex just did, but the latter didn't say anything.

"Has he had trouble breathing?" the doctor asked

"Well, yeah, now that you mention it" Marshall said as he thought back. "But I thought he was just out of breath"

"And has he been in a close combat fight recently?" the doctor asked

"Yeah, just last night, we had a… reunion that went bad" Silvex answered. "Do you think he has internal bleeding?"

"No, but I do think he has damage to one or both of his lungs. I'm taking him directly to the Intensive Care" the doctor said as he carefully picked Chase up. "Leave your contact information at the desk and I'll inform you when we know what is wrong with him"

The doctor left the room, leaving all three pups to worry.

* * *

As the Australian pup pulled over, he parked his van just off the beach. He took a look at the beach, but it was deserted. Besides, in this darkness, he wouldn't be seen. He got out, after making sure that there were no fingerprints or DNA left. He walked around to the back and opened the double doors. He climbed in and took the female pup, closing the doors on his way out. The female pup was restrained and had a bag over her head, which the Australian pup took off. She was still gagged and zip tied though.

"Hi Jessie, I'm Officer Stillburg, and you're gonna do a job for me" the pup said. He then cut her zip ties and pulled off the gag.

"You're a cop?! Why did you kidnap me?!" Jessie shouted

"Shh, keep ya voice down, or I'll have to kill ya" the pup said

"Alright, what do you want from me?" Jessie asked, at a much lower volume

"For now, I want ya to walk to the beach" the pup said as he pushed Jessie in the right direction.

"And if I don't want to?" Jessie asked. The pup then pulled his gun, giving Jessie all the motivation she needed. "Fine, I'm going"

They walked for quite a while, until they reached the water. Like the Australian pup noticed before, there was no one in sight. He then turned to Jessie.

'Well, there's no going back now…' he thought, as he put on a faked grin. "Well, Jessie, we are here for one thing, and that's to make ya mine. I'll rape ya, and ya will bear my pups" the pup said as he lowered his gun.

"What?!" Jessie replied in shock. It was only then that she noticed that the other had lowered his gun. Knowing this was her only chance to escape before she got raped, she made an attempt for the gun.

Jessie had been starved for about 72 hours, and she was up against a career criminal. Yet, she was gaining the upper hand. She had moved the gun in-between them, and it was only a matter of time before she had the end of the barrel pressed against the Australian pup's belly. When she finally did, she didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. As the gun went off with a loud bang, the pup stopped resisting. He fell back, and carefully felt the wound on his chest. It was bleeding like crazy, but the Australian pup didn't give it up. He pulled out a secondary weapon and aimed it at Jessie. The latter didn't hesitate, and she shot the pup straight in the head. He went down, and he didn't get up again. After waiting for a few minutes to make sure he really wasn't getting up again, she dropped the gun and ran back to the city.

* * *

Rocky had looked through everything he could reach, but there was no list to be found. He had gone through his briefcase, looked in every drawer he could reach from his immobile position, but he didn't find it.

"I knew it was a bad idea to not bring a digital version" Rocky mumbled as he closed his briefcase. "Only one option left…" he then opened his laptop, and he accessed the hidden files. After typing in the password, he was granted access to all his research on the ex-PAW Patrol members. He went through the file quickly, only focused on finding a certain phone number.

'Found it!' he thought as he saw the 10 digit number. 'Let's hope this doesn't turn out a disaster'

Rocky picked up his phone and typed in the number, but he hesitated to press the "dial" button. But after swallowing twice, he finally gathered the courage to press it.

* * *

It had been three hours since Chase had collapsed, and he was currently lying in a room in the ICU. The doctor's examination had been spot-on, Chase did get both his lungs damaged, but there was no permanent damage. The only risk right now was an infection, but since they were in a hospital, that was not longer a problem.

The three pups were currently sitting in Chase's room, reading the magazines the hospital had to offer, when a phone started ringing.

"Beep-beep-beep"

All three pups checked their phones, but when it wasn't any of theirs, they noticed the sound came from Chase's personal belongings bag. Marshall, who was the closest to the bed, walked over and answered it.

"Chase's phone" the dally said as he answered

"Marshall?! Is that you?" the voice on the other end said

"Rocky?!" Marshall said as he recognised the voice. When Zuma heard the mix's name, he instantly looked up. The lab also started wagging his tail, but only Silvex noticed it.

"Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker" Marshall said as he did so. "You're on with me, Chase's partner Silvex and Zuma"

None of the three pups knew, but on the other end, Rocky had the same reaction the lab was having when he heard Zuma's name.

"So, what's up?" Marshall asked

"Well, I was on my way to Coastal City, but my plane crashed" Rocky said

"Oh god! We have to go help!" Zuma said as he quickly got up.

"Of course we will!" Silvex said as he too got up. "But why didn't you call 911?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure most of the CCPD is corrupt" Rocky said. The huge amount of pain he was in made him blunter than he normally would be.

"We'll trace your phone" Silvex said as he took the phone from Marshall. "Just hang in there, we're coming" Silvex said before hanging up the phone.

"Let's go!" Zuma said as he left the room.

* * *

The pup waited patiently until Jessie had run off, before getting up.

"Oi, those bloody rubber bullets hurt like hell" he groaned. "But, well, I think that wanker bought it"

After winning the struggle to get up, he slowly made his way back to the van. He opened the back doors once more, but this time he took out the real officer Stillburg, who was long dead. He then returned to the place where he was "shot", and put Stillburg at the exact spot where he had been lying.

"Well, mate, I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. You see, 150k ain't easily earned" the pup said as he walked off.

* * *

 ** _M:_ Well, that was interesting, wasn't it? What is Bloodrazor's employee up to? Who is that Australian pup anyway? Stay tuned to find out!**


	9. Outside Blacknight forest

_**M:**_ **Hello all, I'm sorry about the late update, but with a new job and moving out, I just didn't have the time to write.**

 **But anyway, about this chapter, the identity of the mysterious pup with the Australian accent finally gets revealed!**

 **The rest of the author's note will be down below, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Outside Blacknight forest

* * *

It was a dark, moonless night in Blacknight forest, and there was nothing to be heard or seen. Not that it was very light during the day, the sun could never break through to the surface. When humans first came upon the forest, their first instinct was to burn it down. Sure, they wanted the gold that was to be mined underneath, but they mainly wanted to see it burn. As Mark Twain once said: "Of all the animals, man is the only one that is cruel. He is the only one who inflicts pain for the pleasure of doing it."

But when the humans set the fire, the wind blew it out instantly. When they tried to cut down the trees, the ones who entered never came out. Up to this date, no one has explored the forest, despite the many that have tried.

It became a legend much like the Bermuda triangle, but on dry land. Its mystery and allure attracted so many people, that eventually, two cities were formed: the great city of Portland, and the somewhat smaller city dubbed Coastal City. Portland had always been bigger, seeing as it has an airport nowadays, while Coastal City does not.

We're living in the 21st century, which is an age of development. This development, however, comes at a heavy toll, which is being paid not by men, but by nature. Most forests have been cut down, except for a few nature reserves. But this forest is different, this forest is the kind that was, and is up to this day, feared my most humans, making it one of the last places where there was still pure nature to be found.

As was said before, it was a dark and silent night. But this all changed when an object came falling from the sky. It was a small white plane, but it looked more like a ball of fire. If this had been an ordinary forest, the plane would've crashed in the centre and set fire to the entire forest. But this forest, the forest of Blacknight, wasn't ordinary, these woods held a power so strong, that nothing can stand up to it. Somehow, the plane's direction shifted. Whatever power this forest had, it managed to protect itself. The plane hit the ground on the outskirts of the forest, where the younger, non-magical trees were growing. But it was still part of the forest, meaning that the powerful magic blew out the flames instantly. And that is the only reason Rocky Greene survived.

* * *

"Well done, you have served me well" Bloodrazor said to the Australian pup.

"Well, mate, what'd you expect" the pup responded. They were standing on the Santa Monica pier, and in the distance, they could see the lights of the police cars.

"My assets in the department have already notified me about Officer Stillburg's death, and they have arrested Jessie Griffin for the murder" Bloodrazor said. "The second payment has just been wired to your account, but how would you feel about earning some more?"

"More, you say? How much more, exactly?" the pup asked

"Double, 100k before, 200k after, how does that sound?" Bloodrazor replied

"Well, mate, I'm in, what's the job?" the pup asked

"An assassination, along with a theft. I understand you're no stranger to those?" Bloodrazor said as he opened his briefcase.

"You've got my file, so do you even have to ask?" the pup asked

"Well, this might be harder than you might think" Bloodrazor said as he opened the file. "Several hours ago, my assets in Rotterdam sabotaged the plane of a very powerful CEO, and it crashed just outside of Blacknight Forest. Your job is to find the plane, identify the target, eliminate him and retrieve his briefcase along with his laptop and his phone"

"Hmm, alright, what bloody wanker's gonna wind up dead?" the pup asked

"Moon Enterprises CEO Rocky Greene" Bloodrazor said

* * *

As Zuma, Silvex and Marshall left the room, Marshall couldn't help but look over his shoulder back at his mate.

'I should be with him, especially now' Marshall thought. Marshall then turned to the husky "Silvex, do you think I could stay here?"

'Wow, what a coward' Silvex thought. But then he saw the look in Marshall's eyes, it was as if the dally was torn up into two. One side of him wanted to save one of his old friends, and the other wanted to stay with Chase, the one he loved, the most important pup in the world. "Stay here, Marshall, let me know if his condition changes. And be prepared, if this Bloodrazor convinced Rubble to try and kill us, he might send someone to finish the job"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Zuma didn't know what he was hearing "Rubble tried to kill you?!"

"Yeah, I'll tell you in the car, right now, we need to save Rocky" Silvex said as he ran to the elevators. But Silvex couldn't stop himself from looking back, and as he watched Marshall nuzzle his mate, he felt lonely. 'Will I ever have someone to love?'

* * *

"Where are they? Why is it taking so long?" Rocky thought out loud. He had entered a stage in which the pain had become too much to bear, and had therefore messed with his mind. He was in a kind of trance, with all kinds of thoughts and memories going through his mind. It reminded him of the dreams he had when he came down with a fever. He started to have flashbacks, and for a minute, he had gone back in time. He found himself in a dark room, lit only by a light bulb hanging from the ceiling. In the semi darkness, Rocky could only make out shapes. He thought he saw a bathtub, with someone standing over it. For some reason, he held both hands underwater. Rocky stared at the man for a while, with nothing happening. Rocky was about to get up and leave when there was sudden movement in the bathtub. The man pulled whatever he had in his hands up, and as Rocky identified it, he could only watch in horror as the man put it under water again. It was a pup, a mix like Rocky, only a lot younger. Rocky felt like he was paralysed, he couldn't move a muscle. He could only watch as the man put the pup underwater, only to pull him back up a few seconds later. Rocky didn't know how long he was watching, or how many times the young pup was put under water. But what he did know, and wished he didn't, was that the pup had drowned several times, only to be resuscitated. He didn't have any sense of time, and any attempt to move was futile, his body just wasn't responding. It was a routine, first, the pup goes under, then gets pulled up. It gets a few seconds to breathe, before it goes under again. Sometimes, the pup didn't breathe in when he was pulled up, so the man resuscitated him. This became Rocky's entire world, and it seemed like there was nothing else in the world that mattered. But then, everything was rudely disturbed. All Rocky saw was the shapes of men with rifles and flashlights. They were shouting things, but Rocky could only make out one word: "police".

It was only then when he woke up. At first, he didn't know what he had just dreamt about, but then it was like a bubble around Rocky popped, releasing a flood of memories that he had been repressing for years. And it was then when he realised that the pup in the vision, was himself.

* * *

"Ugh, what happened?" Chase groaned as he woke up. "Where am I?"

"Shh, you're in the hospital, babe" When his mate woke up, Marshall came over to nuzzle him. "You collapsed, but you're alright now"

As a response to Marshall's nuzzles, Chase quickly licked his cheek.

"I'll always be alright if I'm with you" Chase said 'I just hope Silvex finds the same happiness...'

* * *

It had been a few minutes since he called Chase's phone, or was it hours? Rocky had lost complete track of time. For a long time, all he heard was the wind blowing through the trees and the holes in the plane. He was in so much pain that he no longer felt it, and all he could do was stare blankly at chair in front of him. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice asked why the hell the plane wasn't on fire, but the rest of the mix's mind ignored it.

But then he was snapped out of his trance. He heard something behind him. He tried to get up, but the second he tried, the pain hit him all at once, sending him down again. But Rocky didn't give up, he never did, and eventually he bore through the pain and managed to look around. In the dark night, he saw the shape of a pup approach him, and at first he thought it was one of his travelling companions, or one of the ones he called for help. But when the pup moved into the light from one of the reading lights, he didn't recognize him.

"Hello Mr Greene, I'm here to kill ya" the pup said with an Australian accent.

* * *

"Shouldn't we call for backup?" Zuma asked Silvex as they were driving through the town's outskirts at dangerously high speeds.

"You heard Rocky, most of the CCPD is corrupt. Besides, it would take at least half an hour for them to get there" Silvex said "We'll be there in less than 5 minutes"

"And, then again, a cop and a federal agent should be able to take care of themselves" Zuma added, with made Silvex nod in agreement.

"There has been something I wanted to ask you, but first I guess you'll want to know about Rubble" Silvex said. Zuma did really want to know what happened with their former teammate, but Silvex saying that he had a question and then not asking it made Zuma very curious in that as well. He wouldn't have been able to decide, but fortunately, Silvex didn't give him the chance to.

"Me and Chase were working on our first case together, an innocent pup was stabbed to death in a parking lot. We followed the trail to his sister, but she was kidnapped. We did find the body of a man in her apartment, and the bullet we pulled out of his head led us to the gun Rubble had on him when he was arrested" Silvex said. Zuma didn't know this, but Silvex was saying the exact same thing he had put in his report. "I wanted to confront Rubble about it, but he was a hardened criminal, so I needed something that would have an emotional impact on him. I knew Chase had worked with him during his PAW Patrol days, so I asked him to come along. I hadn't expected Marshall to be with Chase at the time, but when he decided to come along, I didn't resist. After all, two is better than one, right? Well, Rubble didn't expect Marshall either, and Marshall being there was the only reason Chase and I made it out alive"

"What do you mean? Both Chase and you are better fighters than Marshall" Zuma said

"I know my way around a fight, and the way Rubble fought, it wasn't spontaneous. It was as if he practised, and could predict every move we would make" Silvex said. He felt shivers climb up his spine when he thought back to his near-death encounter. "We got lucky, but I fear next time we won't"

"Geez, how could he have predicted what move you would make before even you knew?" Zuma asked

"Have you ever heard of a skill called profiling? It's a combination between psychology, sociology, and, strangely enough, history. Profilers can compile a profile on someone, and if they do it right, they can predict that someone's every move with about 70% accuracy. The best profilers in the world work for the FBI, and they mainly use their skills to track down serial killers." Silvex explained "I think that whoever this Bloodrazor is, he has a profiler working for him"

"Are you serious?! How will we ever defeat him then?" Zuma asked

"I don't know" Silvex replied

* * *

"Why would you want to kill me?! What did I ever do to you?!" Rocky yelled at the pup

"Well, you haven't done anything to me personally, I was simply hired by a guy that wants ya dead. It's nothing personal, mate" the pup said as he took Rocky's briefcase.

"At least tell me who sent you" Rocky begged

"Well, it won't do ya much good anyway, but fine, I'll tell ya. His name is Bloodrazor" the pup said as he took Rocky's laptop, phone and briefcase.

"What do you need those for?" Rocky said from the place where he was pinned against the plane's wall.

"Bloodrazor's orders" the pup replied. The pup then pulled out a gun and aimed it at Rocky's head. "Goodbye, Mr Greene"

He was about to pull the trigger when he heard a car stop. The pup turned around, and before he could do anything, two pups armed with guns jumped out.

"FREEZE!" both Zuma and Silvex yelled.

* * *

Silvex and Zuma had expected to find a burning plain, but instead they found an injured Rocky, and another pup who was pointing a gun at the mix. And now, they were at a standoff between the three of them.

Because of the darkness, they couldn't see the unknown pup's face, but they could tell he was a German shepherd, like Chase.

"Drop the weapon and step into the light" Silvex commanded, and the shepherd did so. He dropped the gun, and he walked a little to his right. He stopped when he was standing in the middle of a pool of light originating from a piece of the plane's wing.

'Wait a minute, I recognize him!' Zuma thought. The shepherd must have seen the look of recognition on Zuma's face, because he suddenly dove even further to his right, landing him right behind a piece of debris. Silvex fired off a round, which was blocked by said debris.

Zuma and Silvex both held their guns up as they carefully approached the shepherd's shelter from both sides. As they reached it, Zuma looked at Silvex as the husky counted down with his paw. When he reached the zero, both him and Zuma went around the corners, but the shepherd was no longer there. They then heard an engine start, and in the distance they saw a bike driving away.

"Who the hell was that?!" Silvex yelled as he put his gun away.

"I know who, he's on the NCIS most wanted list" Zuma said as he put his gun away as well.

"Are you sure?" Silvex asked

"As sure as I can be, he killed six agents last year" Zuma said "He was a corporal in the military, and an expert in tracking and intelligence gathering. His name is Xeno Jones"

"Let's deal with him later, first we need to save Rocky, and it won't be easy" Silvex said.

Both pups walked towards Rocky, who had lost consciousness. His hind paw was stuck between the wall and his chair, and he had a nasty looking wound on his head.

"We'll need to take him to a hospital for his injuries, but first we need to free his leg" Silvex said

"The metal seems to cover his leg, how are we ever going to free him?" Zuma asked. He was clearly worried, more worried than he should be. Silvex noticed this, but he kept his mouth shut about it.

"It's simple, we need a welding torch" Silvex replied

"And where would we get one?" Zuma asked "The nearest shop is a 30 minute drive away, meaning that it would take an hour before we'd be back, and Rocky doesn't have that long!"

"Why should we go get one, when we can just build one?" Silvex said with a grin.

"How in the world would we do that?" Zuma asked, now he was curious.

"I'll show you, if you can do me a favour" Silvex said "Go get a flare from my car and scratch some rust of the back of the plane"

"I believe you know what you're doing, but still, it's crazy" Zuma said as he ran over to Silvex's car.

Silvex went on his part of the scavenger hunt, so to speak. He walked to the back of the plane and opened a hatch that revealed several pipes belonging to the hydraulics system. They were made of metal, which was exactly what he needed. He used his pocket knife to screw one loose and took it out. He then moved back to the passenger area, where Rocky was still unconscious. It was only then that Silvex noticed another passenger, a female golden retriever. He quickly checked her pulse, and was relieved to feel one.

He then moved onto the next step, to collect some magnesium. Knowing that magnesium was found in the armrests in trains, he figured it could also be found in the armrests in planes, and he was right.

"Silvex, I have your rust and your flare, can you now please tell me what the hell you are doing?" Zuma said as he handed the husky the flare and a cup with the collected rust.

Silvex put the magnesium and the rust in the pipe, and pressed it together. He then sealed off one end of the pipe, and put in the flare. He then lit the flare while it was inside of the pipe, causing a chemical reaction when the magnesium and iron oxide from the rust caught fire. This made the flame burn far hotter than it would have. Silvex aimed the flame at the metal around Rocky's leg, and within seconds he cut through. The metal of the plane was nothing compared to the power of the thermal lance, and Silvex had freed Rocky within minutes.

When Silvex was finished freeing Rocky, the thermal lance was still going strong. The flare was better fuelled than Silvex had expected, and the result was the husky holding a very dangerous tool, that could easily set fire to the whole plane, and the forest.

"So, how do you put it out?" Zuma asked Silvex

"Uhm, well…" Silvex replied "This is only the first time I did this, in the movie they ran out of fuel halfway there"

Zuma facepalmed.

"Hey! I don't see you come up with any brilliant theories!" Silvex yelled at Zuma.

"Maybe I just did" Zuma said as he had formed a plan inside his head. "What if I would dig a hole and you throw the torch in?"

"We would cut the fire's supply of oxygen, great idea!" Silvex said. Zuma immediately started digging, which wasn't easy in the hard dirt. But when Zuma finally thought it was deep enough, he climbed out and Silvex dropped the torch in the freshly dug hole. They watched as the torch fell, but before it hit the ground, it suddenly went out.

"Wait, what just happened?" Zuma thought out loud

"It ran out of fuel" Silvex said as he fell down laughing.

"Ugh, all that digging for nothing" Zuma said, before turning around and going back to his crush. At first glance, everything seemed alright with the mix, apart from the wound on his head, which had stopped bleeding. It seemed like Rocky had improved, but Zuma had a feeling they weren't out of the woods yet. When the lab felt for a pulse, he could barely make it out.

"Silvex! I can't feel a pulse!" Zuma yelled at Silvex, who immediately dropped the burned-out thermal lance and ran to the pair. He felt for a pulse too, and he too had trouble feeling it.

"We need to get to the hospital, now!" Silvex said as he put Rocky on his back. "Go get the golden retriever"

The labrador did as he was told, but as he ran to Trisha, he couldn't help but look back at his mate. 'Please don't die, Rocky, I need you!'

Silvex put Rocky on the back seat, while Zuma put Trisha in the trunk. Silvex got behind the wheel and drove off, giving Zuma barely enough time to get in. As Silvex drove back towards the city, he seemed to have lost all respect for the speed limit.

* * *

"Beep-beep-beep" Captain Xavier looked up as he heard his phone ring. He looked at the one on his desk, which was silent as ever. He then realized it wasn't his normal phone that was ringing. It was Bloodrazor's phone.

"Yes?" Xavier said as he answered it after getting it out of his desk's drawer.

"Heya, it's Xeno" Xeno said with his usual accent "I'm sorry to tell ya that the mission was only… half successful"

"Which half?" Xavier said. After hearing Xeno's bad news, his voice had shifted to his dark voice. Bloodrazor's voice.

"I got ya the files, but before I could kill the target, some cops were onto me" Xeno said

"Silvex" Bloodrazor said through his teeth "Get me those files, NOW!"

"Only if you tell me what is in those files" Xeno said

"And why should I tell you? You're merely a private contractor" Bloodrazor said

"Well then, I guess ya will never get to see 'em" Xeno said "Unless ya tell me what this is all about"

"Ugh, fine" Bloodrazor said as he caved. "Those files contain every documentation of a highly classified project from Inferno Industries. I can't and won't tell you more over the phone, but I can assure you that it's something that will change the balance of power on a global scale"

* * *

 _ **M:**_ **As promised: the Australian pup is named Xeno Jones. He is and has a great character, but I can't take credit for him. He is Cyberwolf's OC, and I'm very grateful for being allowed to borrow him!**


	10. As things cool down

_**M:**_ **Hello everyone, I'm back, finally. I first want to apologize for my absence, I know I had promised weekly uploads, but the day after I had posted that I was promoted and received far more work hours. But what's in the past is in the past, so let's move onto the new chapter. I uploaded this once, but then I deemed it not good enough, so I took it down. To the one person who read it: Sorry, but thank you for your loyalty.**

 **I have since edited it and think it's much better now. Further, there's not much to say other than: Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: As things cool down

* * *

"So, mate, here we are, face-to-face" Xeno said as he looked at Xavier, who was sitting in his desk chair across from the Australian pup. They were sitting in a poorly lit room, the only light coming from a flickering light bulb on the ceiling, and the screen of Xavier's laptop.

"Yes, here we are" Xavier replied "I believe I promised to tell you the next step in the plan?"

"Wait, there's a next step?!" Xeno asked

"There is always a next step" Bloodrazor said "Now tell me, have you ever heard of "Project Homicidam Donari?"

"Ya think I speak Chinese? Just say what it means, ya bloody wanker" Xeno responded. Bloodrazor had gotten used to Xeno's language, so he didn't even think of taking offence from that comment.

"Latin actually, but that doesn't matter. Its rough translation is murderer, and honestly, it's quite accurate" Bloodrazor said "The project was originally created by the US Navy, but the funding ran dry, so they shut down the project and all the research was destroyed. However, less than a year later it reappeared. It carried the same name, and it was based on the same research. But this time, it wasn't any government that funded the research, no, it was a company. Inferno Industries. "Project Homicidam Donari" is a new kind of bullet, one that dissolves into poisonous compounds after impact"

"WHAT?!" Xeno yelled "A bullet that dissolves?! What the hell?!"

"Come on, even you have to admit that it would be a major improvement" Bloodrazor said "Every shot is lethal, even if it's just a flesh wound. Not to mention that if those bullets can't be traced, the police would be powerless"

"But so would ya, right, Xavier?" Xeno said with a lean smile on his face. "Aw, come on, ya didn't think I wouldn't look into the state of this city? Imagine my surprise when I found out that you were fighting both fronts"

"So now you know who I am, is that supposed to scare me?" Bloodrazor asked, seemingly unfazed by Xeno's knowledge of his real name.

"Meh, maybe a little" Xeno replied with a slight grin.

"Anyway, it is a shame you didn't kill Rocky, but I've got that handled. He will never leave whatever hospital they take him to, not alive anyway" Bloodrazor said as he turned the laptop so that Xeno could see the screen. "There are four people who knew about the project, outside the research staff. There's me, Rocky Greene, the former CEO of Inferno, and… someone else"

"Well, lemme guess. This "someone else" is my next target?" Xeno asked as he got up from his chair.

"Yes, but it's far more complicated than that. For one, he's a ghost, I know his name, or at least the one he uses most, but I have no idea where he is, or what he looks like" Bloodrazor said

"What? Ya are Bloodrazor, a criminal mastermind, and Andreas Xavier, a Police Captain. You are the master of both sides in a war and ya are telling me ya have trouble finding one man?" Xeno asked in disbelief

"Well, my dear Xeno, first off, he isn't a man. He is of the canine species, and whoever he is, the CIA, NSA, Interpol, FBI, DEA and The Hague's investigators have been after him for years, but no one can find him" Bloodrazor said "He is one of the few who know how the world actually works, and uses it to his advantage"

"So, what's the bloody wanker's name?" Xeno asked

"His name, or what they call him at least, is the Ace of Spades" Bloodrazor said "But I don't want you to go after him, yet. I have a different job for you"

"Like what?" Xeno asked

"Make no mistake, my organization is powerful, but at the end of the day, we're a business" Bloodrazor said "And all businesses run on money"

"So what? Ya want me to rob a bloody bank or something?" Xeno asked

"Precisely" Bloodrazor said

* * *

"Silvex, Zuma, long time no see" a man in a white coat said with a very sarcastic tone.

"Well, at least we're giving you something to do" Silvex joked at the man. He was not amused.

"Both Rocky and Chase are in stable condition, Trisha, however, not so much. You did a good thing bringing her here this fast" the doctor said

"So… She'll be alright?" Silvex asked with a hopeful tone

"We do not know" the doctor replied "She is currently in a coma, and I have no idea when and if she will wake up. I will need to list a cause of her injuries to list on her records"

"Well, about that…" Zuma started as he glanced at Silvex

"She was injured in a plane crash while transporting the research of a very lethal project, so we need to keep the crash and her involvement under wraps as long as we can, but as you well know, most of the police officers are corrupt and on the mobs payroll" Silvex said, pleading to the doctor "And Rocky is also in danger"

"So what your saying is that she was hurt in a car accident, and that Rocky Greene is actually named John Smith?" the doctor asked. Zuma couldn't believe what he was hearing, did a doctor just agree to lie on official papers for them?

"…Exactly" Silvex answered as the doctor walked off.

"Soooo, let's go to Chase?" Silvex proposed as he stood up.

"Sure, after you ask me your question" Zuma said as he stayed seated.

"What question?" Silvex asked

"You don't remember?!" Zuma asked in disbelief "When we were headed towards Rocky's jet, you said you wanted to ask me a question, but you never did!"

"Oh, right, that question… Are you sure you want me to ask it?" Silvex asked as he took a seat. As his response, Zuma nodded so hard his head could've popped off. "Well, here goes… Are you in love with Rocky?"

"Yes" Zuma answered instantly, without any hesitation. His face did carry a small blush though.

"Are you sure?" Silvex asked the lab

"Yes" Zuma said "I think about him every waking second, and I dream of him every night. Every time I look at him, I can feel my heartbeat raising, and I start to feel something inside of me. It feels like my insides are on fire, but it doesn't hurt. I am in love with Rocky, I'm sure of it"

"I believe you" Silvex said as he got up once again. But once again, Zuma stopped him with mere words.

"Have you ever known love, Silvex?" the lab asked, to which the husky froze. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"I have known love, but it was a long time ago" Silvex said as he sat down again, his mood changed again.

"How did it end?" Zuma asked, very carefully not to make the mood worse than it already was.

"Badly, he died" Silvex said

"HE?!" Zuma couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're into males?!"

"Well, yeah. I trust you don't have a problem with that?" Silvex asked with a small smile.

"If I had, it would make me a hypocrite" Zuma said "What was his name?"

"I always called him Axel, and he always called me Silvs" Silvex said. A blush had appeared on his face, which Zuma thought was rather cute.

"Come, we should go see Chase and Marshall" Zuma said as he got up.

* * *

"Sir? Is everything alright?" a Labrador asked as he approached his boss, a young German shepherd.

"Not yet, but it will be soon" the shepherd replied. "I'm just nervous about the upcoming operation, and considering how high the stakes are, I think these nerves would be justified"

"But, sir, you have executed over three dozen of similar operations when you were still working for the CIA, not to mention how many you did afterwards" the Labrador said "So what is it about this operation that has gotten you so worked up?"

"Well, it's just that all of those operations were against terrorists, or foreign agents, or…" the shepherd said "What I'm trying to say is that this operation is a little too personal for comfort. I do appreciate your concern, Cal. But we have bigger things to worry about than my personal feelings"

"As you say, sir" Cal said "But I do have one question"

"Shoot" the shepherd replied

"As you know, "Cal" comes from my first name, Callum" Cal said

"I know that, but what's your question?" the shepherd asked

"How on earth did you get the nickname Ace of Spades?" Cal asked

* * *

"How are you doing?" Silvex asked as he walked into the room.

"Better" Chase replied. "How's Rocky?"

"We just brought him in, he has been stabilized, but for now let's call him John Smith, for safety precautions" Zuma said "So, Chase?"

"Yeah?" Chase replied, wondering where this was going.

"You and Marshall, huh?" the lab said

"Yup. You and Rocky?" the shepherd replied

"Yeah" Zuma answered "How long have you guys been official?"

"About 3 months before I became a detective" Chase replied "Does Rocky know what you feel for him yet?"

"Uhm, well…" Zuma said "I never told him when we were young, and then we lost touch with each other, so, no"

"Then you should get ready to tell him as soon as he wakes up" Chase said

* * *

As Callum left the room where his boss was, he first took a right turn, then a left and then another right. And he did all of this in a virtual labyrinth darker as the darkest moonless nights.

'Why is it so intensely dark in here, I can hardly see where I'm going' Callum thought to himself 'But then again, it is Shadow's creation, and his design'

As if he spoke of the devil, which might very well be true, Shadow appeared out of nowhere, without Callum noticing until he literally bumped into him.

"What the-" Callum shouted, before calming down once he realized it was only Shadow "Jesus Christ, Shadow, can you at least cough or something that I don't get a heart attack next time?"

"No" Shadow said with his dark voice. Unlike the Ace of Spades, or Callum or anyone else in Coastal City, he wasn't a dog or a human, he was a wolf. He was as black as the darkness itself, with bright green eyes, which he could change to a terrifying red, a colour that made you think you were looking at burning coals. He was a pureblood, mystical being descended from a long line of some of the most powerful mystics the world has ever known, some of whom have been considered deities, or even gods.

As Callum tried to form a response, Shadow took a few steps in the direction Callum had just come from, and, just like that, he disappeared, leaving Callum alone to ponder in the darkness.

Shadow continued along the exact path that Callum had taken, but unlike the lab, he wasn't on edge. 'This was my labyrinth, my darkness, _my world_ ' Shadow thought to himself "No, I am not that. I am not my father, I am not a tyrant" Shadow corrected his thoughts speaking out loud. He calmed his mind, focused his senses, and opened the doors telepathically, without touching them.

"Shadow" the Ace of spades greeted the wolf.

"Ace" The wolf greeted back "You know I don't mind you saying my last name"

"Are you sure?" the Ace of Spades asked

"Yes, but this has been enough small talk in my opinion" Shadow said "I believe it's time, sir"

This made the Ace of Spades look directly at Shadow "Are you sure?"

"Yes, boss. It is time" the wolf answered "I'm sure of it"

"Then I'll take my leave" The Ace of Spades said as he left the room. "Let the game begin"

* * *

"Who are you?" Bloodrazor asked

"R-recruit-792" the husky replied.

"And who do you work for? Who has your loyalty?" Bloodrazor asked

"I-I work for Bloodrazor, and I'm loyal to him alone" the husky replied

"Xeno?" Bloodrazor asked as he turned to the shepherd standing beside him. "Can you work with him?"

"He's rough, and it would look like he's some kind of crack addict, but I'll bloody try" Xeno said "Though I can't just call him recruit-792"

"True. Recruit, you get a promotion. From now on you'll be known as Agent-792, but the outside world will know you as… Marcus" Bloodrazor said "Now state your names, who are you?"

"I am Agent-792, known to outsiders as Marcus. My name in training was Recruit-792, and my name before that was-"

"Irrelevant" Bloodrazor said as he interrupted Marcus. "Xeno, Marcus, good luck"

* * *

 _ **M: So let's list the new characters:**_

 _ **1) The Ace of Spades**_

 _ **2) Callum "Cal" Lynch**_

 _ **3) Shadow ...**_

 _ **4) Recruit-792/Agent-792 aka Marcus**_

 _ **The first three are my own OC's, the fourth will be revealed shortly.**_

 _ **And once again my special thanks to SilvexSilverWolf (congratz on your new name) and CyberWolf SgtJay for loaning me Silvex and Xeno**_


	11. A nearly forgotten foe (part 1)

**_M:_ Dear readers, sorry once again for my absence, but I'm back again, with another chapter!**

 **I don't know how long this story will be, or how long it will take me to publish the next part, for 'Chapter 10: A nearly forgotten foe' will exist of multiple parts.**

 **I am planning to rewrite the entire story, but I won't change anything major, I'll just change a few lines, maybe put in a joke or two, but the main story will remain the same.**

 **Well, I'd say that's about enough small talk, let's get on with the story, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: A nearly forgotten foe (part 1)

* * *

Every conversation has a dominant and submissive participant, with the strong naturally dominating the weak. Or at least, that's what Xeno believed. For example, when he had the briefing on the project Bloodrazor wanted, it was clear that despite Xeno's best efforts, Bloodrazor controlled the conversation.

Now Xeno was once again sitting in that very same room, only this time, he was directing the conversation. Like Bloodrazor back then, it brought him quite a lot of enjoyment, he really liked to dominate others, either physically, or verbally. But deep down, beyond the edges of reason, in the very centre his soul, he was disgusted by this preference.

Last time he knew Bloodrazor's real name, which was supposed to give him an edge, but despite Xeno's best efforts, Bloodrazor was still in full control of their conversation. This time, however, he wasn't facing the all-powerful Bloodrazor, a criminal mastermind, and the one who pretty much ruled this city. No, this time, he was talking to the unstable Marcus, who had gone through Bloodrazor's 'conditioning'. Xeno didn't know what they did to him, and part of him didn't want to know, but whatever it was, it had to be bad. He was traumatized through what seemed like torture, either psychologically or chemically. From the outside he looked fine, without as much as a scratch on him, but the inside was a different story. Marcus had to seem completely untouched for the plan to work, and due to this extra complication, Bloodrazor had to resort to more 'unorthodox' forms of torture. Xeno wasn't worried about Marcus' physical abilities, he had seen the training he received from Bloodrazor's men, but he was worried about the pup's mental stability. So, understandably, before he'd undergo any operation with the husky, Xeno wanted to check his new 'colleague' for himself.

"So, tell me, what do they call ya?" Xeno asked

"M-my name is M-Marcus" the husky replied

"But what about your name before that, before Bloodrazor found you and conditioned you?" Xeno asked

"I-I don't know, I'm sorry, but I just don't know it anymore" Marcus replied

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to make do with ya" Xeno stated as he turned the laptop that apparently belonged in that room. "This is our target, now let me tell ya the plan"

* * *

"So you all think I should tell him?" Zuma asked, even though the others made it quite clear how they felt on the matter.

"YES!" Chase, Marshall and Silvex shouted as one.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell him when he wakes up" Zuma said "But what if he doesn't feel the same? Or what if he does, and my whole life will have to change? I don't know if I could handle either outcome"

"Marshall, Silvex, can you give us a moment?" Chase asked, to which both the dally and the husky left without protest. Once they had cleared the room and closed the door behind them, Chase spoke again "Listen Zuma, what I'm going to tell you will never leave this room, understood?"

"You know that you're no longer my boss, right?" Zuma countered "But sure, I'll keep my mouth shut"

"When I was Ryder's second in command, I made it part of my job to know the thoughts and troubles of every team member" Chase said. When he had dropped the name of their former leader, both Chase and Zuma felt a wave of sadness, but Chase continued nonetheless "Including who had a crush on who, like when a pup paid more attention to one pup than any of the others. You didn't exactly make it hard to guess your feelings, and neither did Rocky"

"Hold on, you know who Rocky had feelings for?" Zuma asked as he felt a weird, jealous-like feeling crawling up to his stomach.

"I had promised Rocky I wouldn't tell anyone, but I think he would forgive me in this case, as an act for the greater good, so to speak" Chase said. Every word that came out of Chase's mouth sent another wave of stress up to Zuma's stomach, but Chase didn't seem to notice a thing. "Rocky once told me…" Chase paused for a second, a second in which Zuma swore that if Chase would pause again, no dirty cop would have to kill him, Zuma would kill the shepherd himself, before Chase continued: "That he loved you"

These words sent another wave of feelings up Zuma's stomach, but this felt different. This wave actually made him happier than he had ever been, although his training as an NCIS Special Agent prevented him from showing it. As such, the lab was silent for a moment, after which he spoke: "R-Rocky loves me?"

"Yes, he does, but he's too careful. I didn't think he'd be able to confess these feelings then, and I don't think he can now. That's why you should talk to him and confess your feelings the first chance you get" Chase said "And don't worry about your life changing, it's not like it's normal right now"

Their conversation gets interrupted by a knock on the door, and a few seconds later the doctor walked in.

"Congratulations detective, you are cleared to leave" the doctor said "Just try to avoid shootings the next few weeks"

"One can always hope" Chase said as he got up. "Thanks for the help, doc"

"There is something that might interest you" the doctor said

"Like what?" Chase asked as he put his clothes back on, as well as his gun and badge.

"Your friend, John Smith, has woken up" the doctor said

"I don't know any John Smith- " Chase started before being interrupted by Zuma

"I do, I know him, and so do you, Chase" Zuma said while winking at Chase. "In fact, you just encouraged me to go and talk to him, remember?"

"What do you…" Chase then realised what Zuma meant "Oh, that John Smith, of course I know Johnny, he's an old friend"

"Then let me take you tohim" the doctor said, ignoring the slip-up from Chase, before opening the door again and leaving the room, followed by Zuma and Chase.

* * *

Sergeant Wu had been on the force for an impressive 26 years now, and he was used to quite some violence, and weirdness, since this was Coastal City after all. But he had never seen anything like this before. Four minutes ago, he had received a call from dispatch that a body had been found under... 'unusual circumstances'. Now he was standing over it, looking at the scratches, the ripped-out throat, the clawed out eyes, it made him feel like he felt when he saw his first body on the job. Back then, he had to hurl, which was completely natural. If you wouldn't have that urge, then there was something wrong with you. But now, after 26 years, with over 800 dead bodies, he suddenly felt like a rooky cop all over again. But even with this feeling, there was something Wu found even more scary and sickening, the part that really shocked him was something else on the body, something that made his entire life flash by, starting with his application to his high school.

When he was young, he wanted to join the navy. In fact, he was nearly obsessed by it. He chose his subjects in high school, his courses at university, all in favour of one goal: to make his dream of becoming a NAVY SEAL a reality. But when, during his college, his applications were denied, it broke his heart. He eventually decided to join in his late father's footsteps and so he became a cop. He had left any dream of joining the army behind him, and he had focused on his career of being an officer, and later a sergeant in the CCPD. But, as God, or Allah, or the universe, or any other kind of deity that seems to be all-powerful and that rules divine likes to do, it takes your past, and throws it back, straight into your face. All this raced through Sergeant Wu's mind as he looked down on the corpse lying at his feet, wearing a NAVY SEAL uniform.

"Are you alright, sir?" Officer Cara Redwood asked

"Uhm, yeah, I'm fine, but he clearly isn't" the sergeant replied, as he started to get his sarcastic personality back.

"Who could've done such a thing?" Officer Cara asked her superior. She was staring at the thousands of claw marks all over the body, and of course the throat of the victim. She didn't even want to look at the eyes.

"That's not for us to find out Officer Redwood" Sergeant Wu said "Reach out to Silvex, we need him on this case"

"But sir, he's taken some time off-" Cara started

"Look at this body, look at the aggression the killer must've had" Sergeant Wu said as he gestured to the body "You don't have to be a detective to know that whoever did this, they will not stop killing, unless someone stops them. Silvex is the best detective we have, and we'll need him"

"I'll make the call right away" Cara said as she walked away, looking for a number on her phone. When she found it, she called it, but it didn't belong to Silvex. No, it belonged to Bloodrazor.

"Hello?" Bloodrazor's icy voice sounded on the other side.

"Sir, we have a body that's brutally murdered, and now Sergeant Wu wants me to call Silvex…" Cara said before she was stopped by Bloodrazor.

"You were right bringing this to my attention,Cara" Bloodrazor said "Thank you, and I'll handle it from here" he then hangs up the phone, leaving a somewhat stressed Cara Redwood.

* * *

"Mr Greene? Can you hear me?" the doctor asked Rocky as he was standing beside the Mix's bed.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly awake" Rocky replied "Who are you?"

"I am Samuel Blackthorn, and I'm your doctor today" the doctor said "Oh, and before I forget, if anyone asks, your name is John Smith"

"What the hell are you talking about? My name is Rocky Greene and I won't hide it" Rocky stated

"Calm down, Rocky" a calm voice said, a voice Rocky would recognize anywhere. Needless to say, Rocky immediately looked at the source, and there he was, standing inside the door opening, his crush, the love of his life, Zuma.

Maybe it was because the request came from Zuma, or maybe it was just common sense, but Rocky immediately shut his mouth, which left the doctor free to leave.

"I'll leave you two alone" Samuel said as he left the room, giving the two pups some privacy.

"Rocky, there's something I need to tell you, and I know that if I wait I will get far too nervous, and then I won't be able to get it off my chest" Zuma said, and then a silence fell, as Zuma tried to build up the nerve to say it. It wasn't a pleasant silence either, no it was one of those awkwardly long silences which both sides want to break, but neither could find the words. Zuma tried to speak his mind, but he froze. He tried again, with the same outcome. When the silence had lasted about three minutes, during which Zuma repeatedly opened his mouth to say it, but when no words came out, he closed it again. A few seconds later he opened it again, yielding the same result. This continues for the full duration of the three minutes, until Rocky starts to find the silence unbearable.

After those endless three minutes, Zuma swallowed, took a deep breath and gathered all the courage left in him, but as he opened his mouth to say it, and this time really say it, Rocky beat him to the punch. "Zuma, I'm in love with you"

* * *

"Well, they are sure taking their sweet time in there" Marshall noticed, voicing the thoughts of everyone present. "Should we go in and check on them?"

"No way!" Chase said "Maybe they're doing something we shouldn't see, if you know what I mean. It would be like that morning phone call I got a few days ago, only worse, on both sides"

"Oh yeah, well, you're absolutely right" Marshall said to his mate as he too remembered the call Chase got on his first day as a detective. He then noticed a man walking down the hallway, in their direction, while looking straight at them "Hey, does anyone know that guy?"

Both Chase and Silvex turned towards the man, and they immediately recognized him.

"Captain?!" Silvex said "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"As a matter of fact, yes there is" Andreas Xavier said "I have a bit of a major problem. In fact, everyone who wears a uniform in this city has"

"What is it, captain? What's going on?" Chase asked

"Well, a body has been found down by the docks, and Sergeant Wu was the first officer on the scene. He immediately wanted you two on the case, seeing as it was even more brutal than the body you caught a few days ago" Xavier said

"Even more brutal?" Chase asked "How is that possible?"

"I'm afraid that I can't share details with off duty detectives" Xavier said with a hint of sincere regret in his voice. "But I'm here to ask you for a favour. Two to be exact"

"Two favours?" Chase asked "And what would those be?"

"Well, for one, I want the two of you on the case" Xavier said "but the second one is more complicated, and I can only ask for it if you agree to the first one, else I'd be breaching protocol"

Chase quickly looks at Silvex, who nods at him, before Chase replies: "Alright we're in, what do you need?"

"Well, we have already traced the MO to a known serial killer, who is currently under investigation by an old friend of yours" Xavier said as he looked at Chase and Marshall "Have either of you been in any recent contact with NCIS Special Agent Zuma Shade?"

"Uhm, well…" Chase starts as he quickly glances at Silvex who doesn't seem to have a solution either. They knew they needed to keep Rocky's presence a secret, but they couldn't just let a serial killer roam free. "We have kind of been a little out of touch lately…"

Xavier was about to respond when Zuma exited the room where Rocky was in, looked around and suddenly saw Xavier standing with Chase, Silvex and Marshall.

Zuma was approaching from behind Xavier when Chase spotted him. Which gave Chase the perfect reply: "Although he did hear about me being in the hospital and he came to give me his best wishes. In fact, here he is now!" Chase said as he pulled Zuma towards him and whispered in his ear: "Play along"

"Well, this is a surprise" Xavier said, but something in his voice scared Silvex, it was almost like Xavier knew they were hiding something, and Chase feared Xavier also knew what they were hiding. "But a fortunate one" he then turned to Zuma "We need your help, the Port-to-Port killer has struck in Coastal City, and we need to stop him. Can I count on your assistance?"

"Yes" Zuma said without hesitation. "Let's catch this son of a bitch"

* * *

As left for the door, he opened it with the usual cracking sound of the old, rusty hinges. When he crossed the threshold, stepping out onto the pavement, deeply breathing in the cold air of the night, he couldn't resist looking back, just this once. And as he looked back, he gazed over his latest masterpiece, a family of five, and he realized, that doing this was what he truly loved. This was his purpose, his destiny. Even though this could only end one of two ways, with him either caught or dead, he still found that it was his life's goal. He then turned around, careful not to trip over garden gnome, and closed the door behind him. He stopped to breathe in and out a few times, so that the cold, late-night air could travel through his body, until he closed his coat's zipper, and disappeared into the night, never to be seen again.

It wasn't long before the police arrived, at the call of 'domestic disturbance'. But after seeing what had happened, the officers reported it in, and thus came the FBI, led by Supervisory Special Agent Hunter Highland. But this SSA left quite shortly after, knowing enough to realize staying behind was pointless, this killer was far too good, and so he returned to the FBI field office. Or at least, that's what the other cops thought. The truth was that Hunter left to make a phone call, from a deadzone. A deadzone was a location that had no camera's, so no surveillance either.

"Hello, customer service, what can I do for you?" the automatic response came

"L'enfer c'est les autres" Hunter responded in French.

"Securing phone line, please bear with us" the same automatic voice replied. "Phone line secure, redirecting call to the commander"

"Yes?" a male voice asked as he picked up the phone on the other end.

"Hey boss, it's me" Hunter said.

"Hunter, nice to hear from you again, what's new from the FBI?" the same voice asked

"M struck again, he's in Portland now" Hunter said "It won't be long before he gets an assignment in Coastal City"

"Understood, I'll put all operatives on high alert" the voice responded "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, I don't think the timing is a coincidence" Hunter said "Shadow said it was almost time for you-know-what, and now M shows up. Maybe it would be better to steer clear of you-know-who?"

"I agree, Hunter, I really do, but we've been working on this for years, and this might be our only chance, they deserve to know what happened two years ago" the voice responded "But how is the other long-term operation going?"

"I have his identity, do you want me to take him out?" Hunter asked

"No, not yet" the voice responded "First, I want you to run surveillance, we need to be sure it's him before we make our move"

"Why be so careful?" Hunter asked "Callum has gathered the proof already, the target's hidden bank account with millions of dollars says enough, no police captain would make that much"

"Still, I'd like to be absolutely sure about it, before we pick a fight with the CCPD" the voice said "Especially if I want to present this matter to you-know-who as a show of good faith"

"Alright then Ace, you're the boss" Hunter said "If you're sure about this, then I will follow your lead"

"Good luck following him, if you go now, you can get there by dusk" the Ace of Spades said "And Hunter, don't get caught"

"Sir, yes, sir" Hunter responded before ending the call. 'Now, what's the fastest way to get to Coastal City?'

* * *

 ** _M:_ In case anyone feels offended by the line: 'But, as God, or Allah, or the universe, or any other kind of deity that seems to be all-powerful and that rules divine', let me assure you, there was no offence intended.**


	12. The End

Hello everyone,

I feel like I owe you all an apology, for I had completely forgotten about this story and Fanfiction in general. Lately, my priorities have been in a different, much closer place. As much as I love to write, the thing is just that I have neither time nor inspiration left to finish this story, or any other. The truth is that this place, this wonderful fandom of PAW-Patrol, is dying and I'm one of the deceased without even knowing. I'm never one to give up, and I don't like to lose, but I feel like my time here, however brief, is over.

I want to thank those that have helped me, supported me and inspired me. You have all taught me so much, every pm a lesson, every review a piece of advice. I will take the best of them with me, wherever I'll go.

Thank you


End file.
